


The Golden Lock

by casual_distance



Series: Secret Places [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge, Dean/Cas Big Bang Challenge 2016, Dirty Talk, F/F, Frottage, Genderfluid Dean, Hand Jobs, Homophobia, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Dean, Omega/Omega, Psuedo Heat, Rimming, Themes of rape and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casual_distance/pseuds/casual_distance
Summary: Dean and Castiel are in love.  In another world, they would be together.  In another world, the fact that they are both omegas wouldn’t matter, but in this world it does.  In this world, they are property, put on display by their alphas, and every look and touch must be a well-kept secret. So when Castiel and Dean have the opportunity to be together, for however brief a time, they take it. Dean’s alpha sends him to a retreat for omegas, rewarding him for his good behavior by allowing him to take a few of his omega friends.  Along with Castiel, Dean invites his best friend Charlie and her omega lover.  Together, the four of them explore the retreat, taking advantage of the classes, the gardens, and the pool- luxuries none of them have in their lives.  Privately, Dean and Castiel use the opportunity to explore each other.  When Dean learns that Castiel’s alpha has taken him off birth control, they both find themselves thinking about what it would be like to have a family together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Many thanks to my artist Nonexistenz** who not only put together [some wonderful artwork](http://nonexistenz.tumblr.com/post/153852712167/pinch-hit-for-the-deancas-big-bang-2016-title-the), but also did it as a pitch-hit in the last minute! :)
> 
> On genderfluid Dean: Gender identities are not a thing in this universe, so even though Dean is alpha/omega genderfluid, neither he nor Castiel identify him as such because it’s not a concept either of them know of or would understand. Dean’s instinctual behavior and certain biological reactions fluctuate between what’s considered normal for an alpha and what’s considered normal for an omega. If you’re interested in more details, I have [a write-up on my tumblr](http://casualstories.tumblr.com/post/153850142118/the-golden-lock) (along with general society and characters notes). 
> 
> **Potential trigger warnings:** Omegas are property in this world, so that comes with a lot of negative things: abuse, rape, etc. While none of it is explicitly addressed by anyone, it’s an undertone to certain discussions and there are instances of panic attacks and other instinctual reactions that are the result of the trauma of their rape and abuse. Severity of reactions ranges from discomfort to panic attacks.
> 
> The cause of these reactions is understood by those in the situation so they don’t get discussed or addressed in any meaningful way. Things may or may not stop, but the specific action that triggered the response does not get continued or repeated. As an example, if a certain sex act/position causes Castiel to panic, Dean stops that act or changes positions, and they may or may not continue to have sex, depending on the circumstances and whether Castiel chooses to continue.
> 
> If you need/want in-fic acknowledgement or aftercare in those circumstances, or if those situations are uncomfortable or triggering for you, it’s probably best to skip this fic since it’s a continued recurrence throughout the whole of the fic and not something I warn for with each individual instance. 
> 
> Additionally, there’s an implied, off-screen rape at the very end.

Castiel follows his alpha, hands behind his back, head lowered, eyes on the floor. His body is tight with tension, his heart pounding with nerves, nails digging into his palms. He breathes steadily, forces his shoulders to relax, and listens as the woman behind the counter- a beta by her smell- talks to the alpha in line before them. His omega has already been led away by a second beta, the two of them disappearing into a small corridor behind the counter. The scent of omega anxiety lingers in the small lobby, making his own worse.

Castiel listens as the beta woman confirms the omega's pick-up date with the alpha and then accepts payment. The alpha radiates irritation and Castiel's alpha shifts, his own scent darkening in response. He grumbles low under his breath as his ire sours the air around them. Castiel closes his eyes and swallows heavily, his muscles tightening again instinctively.

"Next, please," the beta calls as the alpha pushes open the exit door and lets in a wave of fresh air.

Castiel's alpha steps forward and gives her the name of Dean's alpha. "This one is here under his ticket."

"Ah, yes," the beta agrees. Castiel glances up through his eyelashes to see her smiling at his alpha, but it's stiff and formal, fake in its wideness. Castiel lowers his eyes again.

"I just need you to sign these documents. If your omega will come here, we will prepare him. Does he have any luggage?"

"Get over there, bitch," his alpha orders with a hard tug on his leash.

Castiel goes, his care turned over to a small blonde-haired woman whose scent is masked. She takes his leash and leads him behind the counter. They pause so the beta can lift his chin, her fingers testing the give of the collar around his neck. Castiel is careful to keep his eyes lowered even as his chin is raised.

"We need the key to his collar, alpha," the beta says as she lets go of him and turns her attention back to his alpha.

"No," his alpha snarls. "The collar stays on."

"I'm afraid we can't allow that, sir," the beta says, her voice firm with command. Castiel watches from under his lashes as she meets his alpha's gaze, chin lifted in challenge. "It's for your omega's safety."

"He's mine!"

"Of course he is," she placates. "No one here is disputing that, alpha, but since he is to be here for an extended period of time, we need to ensure that he is safe or that we can attend to him if something happens to him."

His alpha glowers, eyes narrowed suspiciously. He glares at the beta as if he can force the truth from her, but she only stares back unmoved. Finally, he snorts and digs into his pocket to bring out his keys. He pulls off the key for the collar and hands it to the beta who accepts it with another wide smile. She hands it to the woman holding Castiel's leash, who then guides him into the same dark corridor the omega before him was led through.

As soon as the door closes behind them, the woman's posture relaxes. She turns to him, lifting his chin so that she can duck down and meet his eyes. She smiles warmly up at him.

"You can relax here. My name is Emmalie." She unlocks his collar, making a face at it as she pulls it off. "We'll keep this here," she explains as she turns to wall of lockers. She opens an unlocked one and hangs the collar on a hook in the back. She sets the leash and key inside. "When you are picked up we'll put it back on, but you don't have to worry about it here."

Castiel doesn't speak, just nods acknowledgement as he keeps his eyes focused on her. He watches as Emmalie writes his name on a label and slides it into the plastic sleeve on the front of the locker. 

"Do you have anything else you'd like kept here?" she asks. "We keep these locked and only management staff have keys."

Castiel shakes his head. His alpha does not allow him jewelry and he has nothing of value for his own.

With a nod, Emmalie secures the locker and turns back to him. "I understand you're here with someone?" she asks.

Castiel swallows and nods again.

She waits, but when Castiel does not speak, she presses, "What's their name?"

"Dean."

"Dean. Okay, let's take a look." Emmalie flips through a large record book, fingers skimming over the pages. She pauses over an entry, tapping her finger in thought. "Is he here with two other omegas, two females?"

"Yes."

Emmalie smiles at him. "They're all here already. Let me take you to your room. Someone will bring your luggage in a little bit."

She leads him from the room, guiding him through the spa. Castiel's curiosity gets the best of him and he lets his eyes wander as they walk through the building.

The hallways are decadent, the carpet deep red and so plush his shoes sink into it as he walks. The walls are dark gray, a silver baroque pattern reflecting the dim light of the chandeliers that hang low from a high ceiling. As they walk, they pass large glass doors, each one with a silver plaque on the outside, labeling the room with a word and a picture.

At the end of the hallway sit two large elevators, their silver doors reflecting a distorted image of Castiel and Emmalie. When Emmalie pushes the call button, the doors to the right open immediately. Emmalie leads him inside and pushes the button for the third floor.

She talks the whole way to his room, telling him about the public spaces- the pool and steam room; about the salon where massages and manicures and other services are offered; about the classes he may take- art, dancing, calligraphy, among others.

"There's a café and a library," she says as she exits the elevator and leads him through the hallway. "There are maps and details in your room, and, of course, you can ask anyone on staff. Here we are."

She turns to smile at him and offers him a key. "If you need anything, let us know." She squeezes his arm and leaves him standing in front of the door to his room.

He hesitates, turning the key over in his hand. He draws in a deep breath, nerves fluttering in his stomach. He slides the key into the lock and pushes open the door to the sound of laughter, feminine and high.

Dean's voice cuts through the noise. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad."

Castiel edges further into the little entryway, closing the door behind himself carefully, as one of Dean's friends says, "It was. It was hilarious, Dean."

"Charlie," Dean whines, but he's laughing through it. Castiel peeks into the living room to find Dean sitting low in a chair, legs splayed out in front of him, his head tipped back against the back of the chair. He's wearing wide-legged pants, the loose material clinging to his legs before pooling on the floor beneath his feet. His shirt drapes over his body in familiar swaths of fabric. Castiel stares for a long moment; Dean has never worn pants in front of him before.

Movement draws his attention to the couch where two girls sit across from Dean. Castiel recognizes the redhead, but he doesn't know the girl with the honey-brown hair. They are pressed flush to each other, and as he watches, the redhead turns to the other girl and smiles. She runs a hand through her hair and leans over to press a kiss to her lips. Dean face softens from amusement to fondness. Castiel finds himself staring again. He's never seen Dean so relaxed, his face and body open, expression unguarded; Castiel is taken with how beautiful he looks.

He must make a noise because Dean tips his head over and sees Castiel standing there. His face lights up, eyes brightening, his small smile growing into something wide and excited. 

"Cas!"

Dean pushes himself up out of the chair and bounds over to wrap himself around Castiel. He presses his face into Dean's shoulder, holding tightly to him, fingers fisted into his clothes.

"You're here," Dean whispers against his neck.

Castiel nods. He inhales deeply, drawing Dean's scent into his lungs. He smells like omega and soap and sweat, but he also smells like contentment and joy and a strange eagerness that has Castiel grinning up at Dean. Dean kisses him, a brief press of lips, conscious of their audience.

Dean pulls away, keeping an arm around Castiel's shoulders, and turns to face the girls, both of whom have risen. "Cas, this is Charlie and Gilda." He gestures as he names them.

Charlie steps forward, offering a hand. She meets his gaze straight on. "We haven't officially met, but I've seen you at Dean's parties."

Castiel remembers, then, the redhead that would pass Dean clothes or towels or a word of warning during the few moments they'd been able to steal. He'd never paid her much mind, his attention always on Dean, senses drowning in Dean's scent and Dean's hands and Dean's mouth. Castiel shakes her hand and smiles warmly. "I remember."

Charlie's grin turns amused and she quirks an eyebrow at him, like she knows the truth. She steps back and wraps her arms around Gilda's shoulders.

"This is Gilda."

Castiel offers his hand. Though Gilda hesitates, she reaches out and shakes it.

"I don't think we've met," Castiel comments. Gilda's face flushes and she withdraws, her eyes dropping to the floor. Charlie rubs a hand across Gilda's back.

"Gilda doesn't often get to come to parties," Charlie explains, an edge of warning in her voice that Castiel heeds.

"Ah. I see. Well, it is a pleasure to meet you," Castiel address Gilda. She lifts her eyes and smiles at him, but lines of tension remain in her face.

"Where's your stuff?" Dean asks, drawing their attention back to him.

"They said they would bring it up shortly."

Castiel turns in place to take in the common area of the room. The short hallway from the door has opened into a sitting area. A large TV sits on a stereo table set against the wall. A couch faces it, and to the side are two chairs framing a small table. A coffee table sits in front of the couch and is covered with books and papers.

Beyond the sitting area, Castiel can see a small table bracketed by four chairs. Above the table, curtains have been pulled back to reveal a small window that faces out onto greenery. A simple kitchenette lines the walls, equipping their room with a small refrigerator, a microwave, and a sink. Shelves above the sink and microwave are lined with cups and dishes. A small radio clock sits at the end of the shelf closest to the window.

"Hey." Dean sets a hand to his arm and Castiel looks over to find Dean smiling at him. Castiel returns it, helpless in the face of Dean's delight. "Let me show you the bedroom."

Dean leads Castiel through the sitting room into the bedroom. He opens the door to reveal a long, narrow room. Four beds line the far wall, a window above each bed. Two dressers sit on either side of the door where they stand, and Castiel can see two more doors on either end of the room. One of them sits open, giving Castiel a view of the small bathroom on the other side.

"We have to share," Dean explains. "My alpha wouldn't pay for separate rooms."

"That's fine." Castiel smiles up at him.

Privacy is rare. He and Dean have never been alone together, have always been in the company of other omegas or their alphas. 

"There's a bathroom on either end so the girls will share while we have this one. I've asked for a screen to be brought up."

Charlie and Gilda have pushed their beds together to form one large one. Dean has left theirs apart and set his bags at the foot of the one closest to the bedroom door. Castiel crosses the room to sit on his bed, fingers idly exploring the soft comforter spread over it. Dean sits across from him on his own bed.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

Castiel focuses on Dean, surprised to see his eyebrows creased with worry. He watches Castiel carefully, biting his bottom lip. Castiel reaches across the space between them to take Dean's hands in his.

"It's wonderful, Dean." It is more than wonderful, and Castiel finds himself overwhelmed with it. His attention drops away from Dean, shifting to the window above Dean's bed. "Did you have plans for tonight?"

Dean squeezes Castiel's fingers and Castiel looks at him again. "Just dinner. Charlie says Gilda's pretty beat so they both wanted to take it easy tonight. How are you?"

Castiel shrugs. He reaches up to touch the bare skin of his neck. Dean tracks the movement frowning slightly, but when he looks up, his expression has relaxed.

"I think dinner would be nice," Castiel finally answers. "Can we eat in the room? I'd prefer to stay here instead of going down to the restaurant."

Dean smiles slightly. "Yeah, we can do that."

A knock on the front door draws their attention. They hear Charlie talking to someone and then, a moment later, she sticks her head into the room. "Your stuff is here, Castiel."

"Thank you." 

He and Dean stand at the same time. They're close, bodies just brushing against each other. Castiel looks at Dean to find him already watching him back. Dean slides his fingers against Castiel's and then slots them together.

"I'm really glad you're here," Dean says softly, leaning forward slightly.

Castiel inhales, drawing in a deep breath of Dean's scent, catching the tentative happiness that warms it. Dean's happiness spreads through Castiel's chest and body, becoming his own. His eyes slip closed. He tips his chin up and parts his lips. Dean kisses him then, mouth pressed to his, lightly at first then with more hunger. 

Castiel opens his mouth and lets Dean's tongue touch his, lets Dean in. Dean's free hand comes up to cup Castiel's face, thumb moving across his cheek. Castiel wraps his fingers around Dean's wrist and holds on tightly. Dean softens the kiss so that hunger gives way to affection. The gentleness of it tightens Castiel's chest with much he loves Dean, how much he wants this, now and forever.

Dean breaks the kiss with a sigh and presses his forehead to Castiel's. He pants lightly. Castiel opens his eyes to meet Dean's steady gaze.

"I missed you," Dean breathes.

Castiel nods gently. He closes his eyes and swallows thickly. Dean presses another quick kiss to his lips and then lets go.

"Come on. I'll bring your bags in while you look through the menu. I'm starved already."

Castiel ducks his head to hide his smile and follows after him. Dean heads straight for Castiel's bags where they sit by the front door, a screen leaning against the wall beside them. Gilda and Charlie are curled up on the couch together, the TV turned on to a show Castiel has never seen before. 

While Dean takes his bags to the bedroom, Castiel finds the menus in the small kitchen, on the counter close to the window. Castiel leans over the table to take in the view. From this height, Castiel can see the way a garden stretches out from the building, the green of the lawn and bushes broken by a riot of colorful flowers lining a path that curves out of sight around the edge of the building.

"It's pretty, isn't it?" a soft voice says by his shoulder. Castiel glances over to find Gilda staring down at the garden too.

"It's lovely. Is it part of the property here?"

Gilda nods. "Charlie and I were going to explore the grounds tomorrow. I wanted to see more of the garden."

"Maybe Dean and I will join you," Castiel suggests.

Gilda smiles at him, her cheeks pinking slightly. "That would be nice. I know Charlie was looking forward to spending some time with Dean. Are you coming to the café with us?"

"Oh. No." Castiel holds up the menus. "We were going to order in."

Gilda's smile widens slightly. "A quiet evening then?"

Castiel nods, ignoring the warmth in his cheeks.

"Okay," Dean interrupts as he leaves the bedroom, clapping his hands together. "Bags all taken care of. You find somethin' to eat, Cas?"

Castiel shakes his head as he steps away from the window to show Dean the menus.

Charlie groans and wraps her arms around one of Dean's. "I thought you were going to come down to the café with us."

Dean makes a face at her. "We're both beat, Charlie. We're just going to order something, but you and Gilda can go ahead."

When he sees Charlie's pout, Castiel feels guilty. He bites his lower lip and shuffles the menus uncomfortably. Gilda sets a hand against Castiel's back. She smiles warmly at him before she moves to stand with Charlie.

"Charlie, you'll have plenty of time to catch up with Dean, but I haven't seen you in ages."

Charlie immediately lets go of Dean's arm and reaches for Gilda. "I'm sorry, sweetheart," she says. "Of course, Dean can't come." She sends him a narrow-eyed look, the corner of her mouth curving up slightly in amusement.

Dean shrugs his shoulders and steps closer to Castiel.

"Charlie, go woo your girl- or let her woo you," Dean amends with a grin when Gilda sends him a reproachful look. "I've got me a boy to woo myself."

Castiel snorts, making Dean affect offense while Charlie and Gilda giggle.

After Charlie leaves with Gilda, Dean joins him at the table, sliding a chair close to him so they can browse the menus together. Castiel watches him as he phones the order down, taking in the tightness of Dean's jaw. He stands beside Dean, frowning lightly, until Dean hangs up and turns to him.

"Is this okay?" he asks.

"What? The food?" Dean grins at him. "'Course."

Castiel wants to press, but Dean withdraws. He turns off the TV and wanders into the kitchenette where he turns on the radio. He shuffles through stations until he finds one that plays heavy, fast-paced music. Castiel remembers Dean telling him once, during a late night party before Castiel had understood he was attracted to Dean, that he favored this kind of music, but rarely got to hear it.

"Come on," Dean says, holding out his hand. "Let's go unpack till the food gets here."

Castiel lets Dean drag him into the bedroom. His bags are stacked at the end of the bed and the screen rests against the wall between Dean's bed and the girls'. Castiel wanders to his bed and hefts a bag up. He pauses to watch Dean shuffle the screen open, shoving his bed closer to Castiel's to make room.

It's large, taller than Dean, and stretches most of the way across the room. It's also thick enough light doesn't shine through. It's clearly made for privacy. Castiel drops his bag to the floor and sits on his bed. He presses a hand over his face. He can feel the strange tightness that's been sitting his shoulders and in neck ease. Warmth settles into him. He must make some kind of noise, because Dean kneels in front of him, hands warm on his knees. Castiel drops his hand to find Dean looking up at him worriedly.

"Cas?"

Castiel covers Dean's hands with his own. "I think- I mean, I hadn't really... believed, I guess."

"Believed?"

"That we were okay here. That this would be okay."

Dean's expression relaxes, the furrows between his eyebrows and the lines around his eyes smoothing out. He smiles slightly and leans up to curl a hand around the back of Castiel's neck. Castiel lets Dean pull him down, parting his lips just before they kiss, welcoming Dean easily. It starts out gentle, but when Castiel sighs into it, Dean surges up and kisses him harder. Dean rises and shifts over him, pressing Castiel down against the bed, his hands sliding over Castiel's body. Castiel breaks the kiss with a gasp, letting his head fall back so Dean can kiss down his neck.

"No collar," Dean mutters and bites the skin where it would normally sit. Castiel's back arches up against Dean. His legs open to let Dean slip in between them, the weight of his body pressing down against Castiel's, the hardness of his cock making itself known. Castiel moans and rolls his hips up so that Dean can feel where he's growing hard too.

Dean groans against his neck and slips a hand under Castiel's shirt, pressing his palm flat to Castiel's side. His touch is warm and burns through Castiel. He scratches his nails against Dean's scalp, urging him up for a kiss. Dean gives in to him and lets his weight bear Castiel into the mattress, hips rolling against him. Castiel moans and Dean pulls back slightly to slip his hand between them to undo Castiel belt.

Castiel's breath catches in his lungs and his hands halt where they are gripping Dean's shoulders. Fear freezes him in place and sours the air between them. Dean sits up to look at Castiel, startled by his response. He moves his hand away to rest it against Castiel's waist above his shirt.

"Cas?"

Castiel opens his mouth to answer, not sure what he's going to say, when he's interrupted by a knock on the door. Dean glances over his shoulder, but doesn't move. When there's another knock, Castiel pushes on Dean's shoulder gently.

"That's our food," he reminds Dean.

Dean narrows his eyes, but he gets up and leaves the bedroom to answer the door. Castiel sits up. He hunches over and braces his elbows on his knees, covering his face with his hands. He listens as Dean directs the waitstaff to set the food up on the table. Castiel can hear them chatting with each other, and Dean's easy laughter washes over him, settling his nerves. He leaves the bedroom as Dean walks the waitstaff out, smiling at the man. Dean turns around to see Castiel watching him and his smile widens.

"Dinner's here," Dean says, holding his hand out to Castiel in invitation.

 

* * *

  

After they eat, Dean and Castiel curl up on the couch together, a movie playing on the TV. Castiel rests his head on Dean's shoulder, an arm wrapped around Dean's waist, while Dean settles his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Castiel feels Dean press a kiss into his hair every so often.

When Dean lingers, drawing in deep breaths he exhales into Castiel's hair, Castiel rolls his head to the side, exposing his neck in invitation. Dean noses under Castiel's ear, scenting him with deep inhales. He exhales against Castiel's skin and the hot rush of it sends a shiver down Castiel's spine. He lifts his chin to let Dean in closer. Dean kisses his neck softly, tongue flicking out taste the salt of his skin.

"Wish I could mark you," Dean says softly.

Castiel shudders and presses his head back against Dean's arm. He nods, because he wants that too.

Dean traces the tender skin of Castiel's neck with the tips of his fingers. Castiel wonders if it's still red, and how long it would take for the lines of the collar to fade. He squeezes his eyes shut tighter and presses further into Dean's body. Dean makes a soft noise in the back of his throat and cups Castiel's chin, urging him to lifts his head and allow Dean to dip down and kiss him.

The first touch is light- soft and gentle, a brush of Dean's lips against his. Castiel accepts it, lets Dean kiss him, lets each kiss deepen and become slick until his lips part on their own. He clutches at Dean's shoulders, shifts up on the couch to press closer. Dean's hand slips from his jaw to curl around the back of his head. He twists his fingers into Castiel's hair, tugging on it lightly. He shifts the hold of his other arm, pressing his palm flat and hot against Castiel's spine.

Dean tugs on his hair again and Castiel groans into the kiss.

"Cas..." Dean breathes. He urges Castiel closer with the hand on his back. Castiel rises to his knees and slings a leg over Dean's lap, straddling him.

Dean grins up at him and wraps both of his arms around Castiel's waist. Castiel settles his around Dean's neck and grins back.

"Hey there," Dean says.

Castiel leans his forehead against Dean's. "Hello, Dean," he whispers.

Dean's arms tighten into a hug. Castiel squeezes his arms around Dean's neck and digs his knees into Dean's hips. This close Dean's eyes are a dark green where they are hidden in the shadow of Castiel's embrace. They shine warm with his happiness and delight, pupils dilated with the arousal that Castiel can now scent as it filters into the air. Dean's cheeks are flushed pink and Castiel tests the question of Dean's arousal by rocking his hips forward. His grin turns sly when he ruts up against the hard length of Dean's erection.

Dean groans, eyes fluttering shut, head dropping back. Castiel rocks his hips again, shifting until his own erection slots up against Dean's. Dean shivers and rolls his hips in time with Castiel, helping with the rhythm Castiel's created. They move together with ease, familiar with each other's bodies. Castiel pants against Dean's mouth as they pick up speed, movements taking on the urgency of their first time together in weeks.

"Fuck," Dean groans as he presses his face into Castiel's shoulder. "God, you feel so good."

Castiel moans and rocks down harder.

"Cas- Cas- Can we-" Dean's hands slide down to dip beneath the waistband of Castiel's pants, slipping forward toward the fastening. He stops when Castiel slows the movements of his hips. Dean leans back and peers up at Castiel. His face is flushed a bright red, his freckles standing out, his hair in disarray. He frowns slightly in question, fingers teasing against Castiel's skin, tugging on Castiel's pants.

Castiel shakes his head. "No, like this."

He starts moving again. Dean draws his fingers out from Castiel's pants and curls them around Castiel's ass, using his grip to guide Castiel's movements. Castiel moans as Dean squeezes. His fingers slip inward, pressing down to rub against Castiel's hole through the fabric of his pants. Castiel moans again and rocks back against Dean's fingers, suddenly aware of how damp his underwear is, slick soaking through, making it stick against his skin. Dean echoes his groan and pushes in deeper, adding more pressure.

"You're so wet," Dean whispers.

Castiel whimpers.

"Do you want me to put them in you?"

Castiel nods, and Dean immediately slips his hand into the back of Castiel's pants wiggling in until his fingers brush against Castiel's hole. Dean groans at the first glide of slick against his skin, his hips jerking up against Castiel's. The air around them blooms with the smell of their arousal, sudden and fierce in comparison to the slow build it had been before. Castiel loses himself in it, kissing Dean open-mouthed and hot as Dean thrusts two fingers into Castiel.

"You're so wet," Dean says again. "I am too, Cas. Want you so bad. Wanna feel you."

He thrusts in deeper, and Castiel whines against it, hips grinding against Dean.

"Come on, baby," Dean encourages. "Wanna watch you. You're so beautiful."

Dean's words become inaudible over the sound of blood rushing through Castiel's ears as he comes, spilling into his underwear, hips grinding down senselessly between Dean's cock and Dean's fingers. Dean's hands tighten on his body and Castiel becomes aware of the way he's whimpering, his hips stuttering through his own orgasm.

Castiel whispers softly to him. He strokes his hands through Dean's hair and rocks gently against him until Dean relaxes into the couch, arms going limp. Castiel shivers as Dean pulls his fingers free. Castiel curls into him, tucking his head into the curve of Dean's neck. Once Dean catches his breath, he wraps his arms around Castiel again and pulls him close, his wet fingers catching on the fabric of Castiel's shirt.

"Haven't done that in a while," Dean mutters as he chuckles under his breath.

Castiel hums agreement. 

It had taken them a long time to admit there was something more than friendship between them, but once they had, they had moved fast, desperate for each other. There was no time for them to go slow or to build up anticipation. Hand jobs and blow jobs were for moments when they had no time, moments for when they had to hide away to get time together. Their first time had been like this, kisses giving way to rutting against each other, the hot flash of arousal, the desperate drive to smell of each other. Dean had been pre-heat and the smell of him, of his completion, of his slick mixed with Castiel's, had driven Castiel into his own heat.

Castiel shudders at the memory of that first time, of their desperation and hunger. 

"Okay?" Dean asks. Castiel nods.

"Just thinking of that first time."

Dean is silent for a moment, then gives a breathy laugh. "Yeah, man, that was hot. I got off to the memory of that night for weeks."

Castiel sits upright to stare at Dean, surprised. "Really?"

"What? You didn't?" His forehead wrinkles in disbelief.

"No, I did," Castiel says. "I just... I was..." He trails off. 

Dean shakes his head and tugs Castiel down for a kiss. "You're the only thing I get off to, Cas," he says against his mouth, and Castiel sighs.

They make out on the couch, touches and kisses languid with satiation. They lose track of time and both of them startle when Charlie and Gilda come into the room, a flurry of clothes and giggles.

"Oh, gross," Charlie groans with a laugh, fanning the air. "You guys had to violate the couch?"

Dean shrugs as Castiel slides off him, embarrassment flooding his face with heat. "Like you two aren't going to do the same to the bedroom tonight."

"Tonight?" Charlie laughs. "Try right now." She winks at them.

"Charlie!" Gilda gasps as she covers her face with her hands. She's still giggling though, and when Charlie tugs on her arm, she follows Charlie into the bedroom.

Dean sighs. "Guess we're stuck out here."

"Oh. I was going to clean up." Castiel pouts as Dean laughs at him.

 

* * *

  

Castiel wakes to Dean gently carding his fingers through his hair. He cracks his eyes open and glares blearily at Dean. Dean smiles.

"There you are," he teases.

Castiel grunts and attempts to roll over, but Dean catches his arm and tugs him back. Castiel grumbles and gives in, burying his face against Dean's chest. Dean laughs softly and continues to pet him. Castiel loses track of time, drifting in and out of sleep until Dean gently shakes him awake again.

"Did you want to explore the spa with us?" he asks.

For a moment, the words make no sense, and then Castiel realizes what Dean is asking. He glances toward the screen that separates their beds from the girls'.

"They're already up. Breakfast is on the way."

That gets Castiel to sit up, making Dean laugh. Castiel scowls at him as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. When he drops his hands, Dean leans forward for a kiss. Castiel tips his chin up to accept it and parts his lips to taste Dean's tongue. He tastes like coffee and Castiel tries to deepen the kiss, tongue slipping into Dean's mouth to chase the it. Dean pulls back with a laugh. He slaps Castiel's thigh and stands up.

"Get dressed and you can have your own cup."

Castiel grumbles but obeys, stumbling past Dean's bed into the bathroom. By the time he finishes washing up, the smell of food has filtered from the living room into the bedroom, luring him out.

Dean, Gilda, and Charlie are seated at the table already, but a plate of food sits at the empty chair. He peers at it, then turns a pleased smile on Dean; all his favorite foods are piled onto the plate: strawberries buried under a dollop of whipped cream, pineapple and melon in a separate bowl, pancakes with a pat of butter and drizzled with honey. Three slices of darkened bacon drape over the edge of the plate. A glass of orange juice waits, condensation dripping down the side of the glass.

Dean blushes in the face of Castiel's pleasure and turns away to shove a large bite of waffle in his mouth.

Castiel thinks he can't love this man any more.

 

* * *

  

After breakfast the four of them head out to explore the spa grounds. Castiel and Gilda are excited to wander arm in arm through the gardens where low cut hedges are lined with flowers of every type. Dean and Charlie trail after them, quietly talking with each other, their laughter breaking the quiet of the morning.

Gilda picks a pale yellow Dahlia and runs back to Charlie to tuck it behind her ear. Charlie smiles at her, eyes shining. Castiel glances at Dean to find him watching them, but when he feels the weight of Castiel's gaze, he looks over. They stare at each other until Dean breaks the moment by smiling. He comes over to take Castiel's hand and they continue their walk through the garden, together this time while Gilda and Charlie follow behind, also hand-in-hand.

After the garden, they explore inside the building. They first find the salon. A sign hangs with a list of offerings: manicures, pedicures, facials (Dean elbows Castiel in the side and wiggles his eyebrows. Charlie giggles while Gilda blushes bright red. Castiel rolls his eyes.), body scrubs, body wraps.

"We also offer pairs massages," a small woman- omega by her smell- says. She flicks her hair over her shoulder, eyes darting between the four of them. "Or singles." It sounds like a question, and Castiel eyes her warily, but she only smiles sweetly at him.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean answers with a dip of his head. He has the same wariness in the lines around his eyes as he leads Castiel away. 

Dean gets excited when they find the pool and hot tub, but his excitement immediately dies when he realizes he has no swimsuit. Charlie and Gilda are also disappointed until a spa staff member tells them they have suits that can be borrowed. Dean makes arrangements for four suits to be sent up to their room.

"There's a sauna and steam room," the staff member tells them, pointing towards the back of the pool room. "We also have showers so you can clean up before you return to your room."

Castiel and Charlie are both excited about the books in the library. When they see the movie room, Charlie and Dean get excited. Charlie finds a schedule for group showings and they make plans to come back in a few days when one of Charlie's favorites is playing.

There's also a flyer for small group classes. Castiel skims the list, but finds most of them unappealing. The only one he's interested in the calligraphy classes, and he shows Dean who grimaces and shakes his head. Charlie reads the list out loud, and Gilda decides she wants to take the flower arranging course and a few of the dancing classes. Charlie wants to try the art classes, and Gilda and Castiel agree to go with her.

By the time they've explored everything, lunch has already passed and the four of them are hungry. Charlie and Gilda show Dean and Castiel the café, and the four of them sit and eat together.

Dean enjoys a steak, while Castiel has a sandwich filled with a variety meats and cheeses. Gilda orders a salad topped with fruits and nuts. Charlie has a soup and salad combo, laughing at Dean's disgusted face. It's richer food than Castiel is used to, and he only eats a portion of his sandwich. Charlie and Dean are able to finish theirs, but Gilda eats like Castiel.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Dean asks as they finish up.

Charlie and Gilda share a look. Charlie clears her throat. "Gilda and I were hoping we might have the room this afternoon."

Dean's grin makes Gilda go pink in her cheeks while Charlie flushes. 

"Laugh it up," Charlie snarks at them. "You owe us for doin' it on the couch."

It's Castiel's turn to flush, but Dean barks a laugh. "Alright, alright. Cas, you up for swimming?"

Castiel smiles. "Yes. That sounds lovely. I'd also like to spend some time in the library."

Dean returns his smile. "Guess we've got a plan then." 

 

* * *

  

Dean launches himself into the pool with a shout. A wave crests over the lip of the pool and darts across the water to where a couple of young omegas giggle as they bob with the disturbance. Dean paddles in a circle before he makes his way over to where Castiel is sitting on the edge, his feet dangling in the water. Dean drapes himself over Castiel's knees and smiles up at him. Water beads in his hair and along the fringe of his eyelashes. In the reflected light, his eyes glow a faceted green. Castiel tips his head and touches a finger to Dean's cheek, lips curling up in pleasure at the sight of his lover. Red blossoms across Dean's cheeks and Castiel's smile widens.

"You gonna come in?" Dean asks. 

Castiel shakes his head. Dean drops his chin to his arms and pouts.

"Not yet," Castiel amends. He runs his hand through Dean's hair. "I just want to sit for a minute."

"Okay." Dean braces his hands against the pool edge and lifts himself up to press a kiss to Castiel's mouth. He's gone before Castiel can react, splashing through the water. Castiel flushes in embarrassment and glances around nervously. No spa staff is present, but the two omegas from earlier are watching Castiel and giggle to each other when they notice Castiel looking. His flush deepens and he looks away. Dean doggie paddles back and forth across the pool. He can't swim, not really- his alpha would never teach him- but he does the best he can and Castiel admires that about him as he watches Dean play around in the pool.

At some point the other omegas join Dean and the three of them start a game of tag. Castiel watches with interest, more focused on Dean than his new friends. As the game winds down, one of them wanders over to pull himself up next to Castiel.

"Hi." The omega smiles bashfully at Castiel. "I'm Samandriel."

"Castiel."

Samandriel nods. "Yeah, Dean told us. He said you were here together?"

Castiel can hear the question underneath but is not sure what it means. He offers a timid smile. "We are. Dean invited myself and two of his other friends "

Samandriel doesn't return the smile, but ducks his head slightly. He chews on his lip as he stares out at his friend and Dean where they are splashing each other. "I thought- I saw him kiss you."

"Oh." Castiel is silent for a moment. "We... are that, too," he finally admits, eyes sharp on Samandriel.

Samandriel keeps watching his friend. "Is... that a thing?" he asks.

Castiel studies Samandriel's face. Though his expression is relaxed, amused almost, the skin around his eyes is tight, his shoulders tense.

"Among Dean's friends, yes. He tends to keep like company."

Samandriel looks at him, eyes wide.

"The friends we came with are together as well. He invited them so they could spend some time with each other."

"Does his- does your- alpha know?"

Castiel shakes his head. "They cannot know."

Samandriel looks away again, his face upset. "Then how do you do it?"

Castiel draws in a shaky breath. "Carefully. I don't know. His alpha is..." Panic catches the words in Castiel's throat. He wants to run away, but instead he clutches at the side of the pool and stares into the water just past his knees. Samandriel shifts uncomfortably next to him, and he doesn't speak again.

Castiel realizes he's trembling only when Dean appears in his line of sight.

"Cas?" He reaches out to rest a hand against Castiel's knee. Castiel jerks back, startled. Dean look surprised, but he doesn't drop his hand, just waits, letting it hang there in the air.

"You okay?" he tries again.

Castiel gives a nod, but the worry doesn't leave Dean's face. Castiel takes a deep breath and slides off the edge of the pool into the water. His body presses into Dean's and Dean wraps his arms around Castiel with a laugh.

"You dork," he says, giving Castiel a squeeze. "Come play."

Castiel pushes away to let Dean chase him, listening as Dean splash after him. When he glances over his shoulder, Samandriel's friend has settled next to him at the edge of the pool. They sit close enough their shoulders brush.

 

* * *

  

That night Castiel helps Dean push their beds together. He lies next to Dean, half over him, his face pressed into his neck. He scents Dean, dragging his nose up the side of Dean's neck. With each exhale, Dean shivers against him. His fingers tighten convulsively against Castiel's skin. When Castiel licks across Dean's neck, his tongue a slow, wet drag to taste as much of Dean as he can, Dean's hand shifts down and clutches at Castiel's ass. He kneads the flesh there, breath coming out in short, hot pants. Castiel inhales deeply, drawing in the scent of Dean's arousal and slick and holding his breath for a moment to keep it inside himself.

With a sharp exhale, he bites Dean's neck. Dean groans, his back arching, his hands tightening. He pulls Castiel against him and Castiel grinds his erection against Dean's hip. They're both wearing underwear- he's in a pair of boxer briefs, but Dean's in a pair of panties. Castiel hums softly and lifts up to look down Dean's body, eyeing where his erection stretches the thin fabric tight. It's damp over the head of Dean's cock, and Castiel can see the creep of wetness from up between his legs.

Castiel reaches down and traces his fingers over the head of Dean's dick, causing him to gasp. His free leg shifts up and out while the one Castiel is straddling jerks up against him. Castiel moans and rocks back onto it. When Dean moans in return, he knows Dean can feel the way his underwear has grown damp with slick.

Castiel flattens his hand over Dean's erection and massages it as Dean's hips roll up against him.

"Cas," he breathes. Dean reaches up and cups his face, pulling Castiel in so they can kiss again. 

They rut together, Dean into Castiel's hand and Castiel against Dean's thigh. Their kissing turns into panting against each other's mouths.

"Cas." Dean drops his head back, eyes fluttering closed. "Fingers."

Castiel stops and stares at Dean. "What?"

"Put your fingers in me," Dean says. His eyes are still closed. His nails dig into the back of Castiel's neck.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Dean nods. He forces his eyes open to meet Castiel's gaze.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just a few."

Castiel nods, leaning down to kiss him briefly before he sits back and pulls Dean's panties down his thighs. Dean kicks them off, over the side of the bed.

"Yours too," he orders.

Castiel obeys, and the smell of his slick filters into the air, making the scent of arousal in the room heavier. He becomes aware of small gasps and quiet mewling from the other side of the screen, but his attention is drawn back to Dean when he slides his hand up Castiel's arm.

Castiel straddles his thigh again, listening as Dean takes a shivery breath. 

"Can I do you?" Dean asks, and Castiel nods.

Dean drags him down into a kiss before he slides his hand across Castiel's back. His fingers dig into the flesh of Castiel's ass for a moment before he slips them between his asscheeks. He rubs gently against Castiel's hole, gathering slick onto his fingers and encouraging the muscle to relax. Castiel whimpers into Dean's mouth and then gasps as Dean pushes two fingers in. He holds them there for a moment before he thrusts them in and out with short, languid movements. Castiel moves with them until Dean rocks his hips up in pleading.

Castiel reaches down to stroke Dean's cock, lifting himself up so that he can watch Dean's face. Dean relaxes back against the pillow, eyes closed. His expression remains open, so Castiel shifts his hand down. He rolls Dean's balls in the palm of his hand and finds them covered with slick. Castiel rumbles in pleasure at the proof of Dean's arousal. Dean clutches at him, panting heavily as Castiel's hand drifts further down so his fingers press against the skin just behind. Dean's mouth drops open and he spreads his legs wider. Dean's fingers stop moving as he focuses on Castiel's touch. His palm is broad and warm against Castiel's ass, his fingers a steady pressure against Castiel's rim.

Castiel circles his fingers over Dean's hole, the muscle fluttering under his touch. Dean gasps, his breath coming in audible pants. His fists his free hand into the sheets by his hips. Castiel teases his rim for a bit, then dips the tip of one finger in. Dean's head jerks back, his back arching. Castiel presses in a bit further, watching carefully. 

"More," Dean groans, his hips rolling down, attempting to get Castiel further inside him. Castiel pushes his finger in until his hand is flush against Dean's body. Dean moans, his hold going tight against Castiel's body, the knuckles of his other hand whitening. Castiel pauses, but Dean shakes his head. 

"Don't stop. Want it."

Castiel dips his head to press a quick kiss to Dean's mouth. Dean doesn't return it, but he chases after Castiel when he starts to pull away so Castiel stays close and kisses Dean while he works his finger in and out of Dean's body. Dean copies Castiel, moving his hand again so that he's thrusting his fingers inside Castiel to the same rhythm Castiel is using on him. Castiel presses his forehead against Dean's, opening his eyes to find Dean watching him, mouth curled up into a pleased smile. Dean huffs a soft laugh that breaks into a groan when he catches Castiel watching.

"Feels good," Dean slurs.

Castiel murmurs agreement and works a second finger into Dean's body. Dean moans, eyes closing. Castiel watches as he curls his fingers to drag them against Dean's prostate. Dean gasps, body bowing at the sensation, head tipping back.

"Fuck," he breathes out. "Again."

Castiel laughs softly and works his hand so that with each drag out, he strokes Dean's prostate. Dean loses himself in Castiel's administrations, his own hand going still again, his chest heaving, eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks. Castiel gazes down at Dean, pleased, and thrusts his fingers a little faster, presses a little harder. Dean lets go of the sheets to wrap a hand around his cock, stroking himself as small whines working free from his throat.

Castiel presses his nose against Dean's cheek. "You look so good like this, Dean, so beautiful. I could stay like this for hours. Just touching you and hearing you and smelling you." Castiel shivers with pleasure, and Dean moans, hand moving faster. Castiel matches his pace and keeps murmuring praise to Dean. Dean's body goes tight, muscles trembling against Castiel's body, his hole tightening around Castiel's fingers.

"That's it, beloved," Castiel encourages. "You're so close, so close."

Dean whines and shudders as his orgasm rolls through him. He curls into Castiel's body as his cock spills over his stomach, streaks of come marking his skin. Castiel hums and slows his fingers, working them in and out at a gentle pace until Dean gives one last shudder and his body relaxes back against the bed. Castiel stops moving his fingers, but he leaves them inside Dean's body. Dean's hand curls loosely around his dick. He pants heavily, chest heaving as he struggles to catch his breathe.

When Dean cracks his eyes open finally, Castiel can't help the pleased smile that curls his lips up. Dean rolls his eyes, but grins back. He jerks his chin in silent request and Castiel leans down to kiss him.

He breaks the kiss with a gasp when Dean grabs his cock and strokes it with his wet hand. Dean thrusts his fingers into Castiel again, the pace immediately fast and hard. Castiel whines against Dean's mouth and pulls his fingers free of Dean's body to clutch at his arm. 

"Like that, baby?" Dean asks. His voice is rough and hungry and makes Castiel whine again. His hips jerk back and forth between Dean's hands, but he's already close and it only takes a few minutes before Castiel is burying his face in Dean's neck to muffle his shout, his coming mixing with Dean's as he spills across Dean's chest and stomach.

He relaxes into Dean's body and shivers against him. Dean lets go of his dick to wrap his arms around Castiel and hold him close.

"Fuckin' soaked," Dean mutters. Castiel laughs softly.

"We do need-" he starts to agree, but is cut off by a soft cry from the other side of the room. They both look at the screen. Castiel glances back at Dean to see him biting his lip to fight against his laughter.

Castiel shakes his head and kisses Dean briefly. "Shower?"

Dean makes a face. He shifts in place and shrugs. "We don't have any clean sheets and these are pretty wet."

Castiel glances over his shoulder. "My bed's mostly dry."

Dean gives in and lets Castiel drag him into the shower. They wash each other, cleaning slick from their thighs and the come from Dean's body. Dean presses Castiel against the wall and kisses him deeply.

"Thank you for coming," he says softly.

Castiel curls his arms around Dean's neck and holds him close. "Thank you for inviting me."

Dean just shakes his head and kisses him again. 

They drape the top sheet over the bed and stick to Castiel's bed as much as possible, dragging the blanket over their bodies and curling together tightly. From the other side of the screen, they hear one of the girls already snoring softly. 

 

* * *

  

Castiel wakes early, before the sun has started to rise. Dean's face is tucked into his neck, arm slung around his waist, their bodies pressed tightly together chest to chest. Castiel nuzzles the side of Dean's head and inhales deeply. The air around them still smells like slick and arousal. Dean smells like sweat and Castiel, making contentment blooms within him.

Castiel curls around Dean and closes his eyes. His mind drifts, mostly asleep, until Dean snores loudly against his neck, startling him awake again. He peers down at Dean's face. Dean's eyes move behind his eyelids, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek. Dean snores again, chest moving against Castiel's. His mouth is open slightly and spit wets his chin and cheek.

Castiel bites his lip to hide his smile. He and Dean have never slept together, their meetings rare and left to the times when the alphas dismissed their omegas during a social event. Castiel reaches up to stroke the backs of his fingers against Dean's cheek, curious as to how deep a sleeper he is. When Dean doesn't react to the light touch, Castiel pets his hair and that provokes a soft noise of contentment and Dean snuffling closer. He smacks his lips and tucks his face more firmly into Castiel's neck, making it difficult for Castiel to see his face. Castiel pouts silently to himself. Dean settles and before too long, he's snoring again, the noise muffled by Castiel's shoulder. His hands twitch against Castiel's back as he dreams. 

The contentment in Castiel's chest is nearly suffocating, but beneath it, Castiel can feel fear building. There's a reason he's never seen Dean like this, a reason he and Dean have only had stolen moments until now. This is temporary. Three weeks and Castiel will be back with his alpha; three weeks and Dean will be back with his. They'll only see each other once every few weeks, only get to touch each other briefly. There won't be any quiet moments like this, no curling up together, no waking up together. The scent that coats Dean's skin will not be Castiel's, not after this trip.

Castiel swallows against the sour taste in his throat. He realizes he's trembling just as Dean shifts against him restlessly. Castiel hears him sniffling, like he's scenting in his sleep. Abruptly, he realizes that his fear has tainted his smell. He wiggles away from Dean carefully and settles Dean against the mattress. Dean snuffles again and then sighs, body relaxing into the bed as he draws in Castiel's sleep-scent. Castiel slides off the bed and makes his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him quietly. He relieves himself and considers showering. Instead of risking the disturbance to Dean's sleep, Castiel settles for wetting a washcloth and running it over his face and neck. He dries his face off and stares at himself in the mirror. 

"Cas?"

"Bathroom," Castiel calls as he hangs the towel over the railing. 

Dean doesn't respond, and when Castiel leaves the bathroom, he finds Dean still curled up in the bed. He cracks his eyes open when he hears the bathroom door and smiles sleepily at Castiel.

"Hey."

Castiel smiles back. "Hey," he returns as he climbs into the bed. Dean opens his arms to let Castiel curl against him. Castiel settles with his face tucked into Dean's neck.

"You okay?" Dean asks, stroking across Castiel's shoulders and neck.

Castiel nods. Dean shifts to press his face into Castiel's shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" 

Castiel ponders the question, thinking about the gardens stretched out beyond their room window and the classes being offered today. They're appealing, but ultimately, what he wants...

"This," Castiel sighs, holding tighter to Dean. "I want to do this all day."

Dean laughs into his shoulder. "We've got three weeks, Cas."

"Two and a half," Cas rebuts, "and I haven't seen you in almost two months."

"Yeah." Dean pulls back to stare at him. The corner of his mouth curls up slightly. He strokes his fingers along Castiel's cheek and then through his hair. "Okay," he says softly. "Okay."

He leans forward to press his mouth to Castiel's, the touch soft and gentle, lips parted just enough to make the kiss damp and warm. Castiel sighs into Dean's mouth and kisses him back.

They stay like that, pressing kisses to each other's mouths, hands petting gently, until one of the girls clears her throat. They break apart and Castiel peers over Dean's shoulder to find Charlie standing at the edge of the screen, an amused smile on her face.

"Gilda and I were going to head down and take advantage of the salon. You guys going to come?"

Castiel pinches Dean before he can make the obvious joke. Dean grunts and rubs at his side, frowning at Castiel.

"I think we're just going to stay in today," Castiel tells Charlie, ignoring Dean.

Charlie grins knowingly at them and ducks back behind the screen. They hear her whispering to Gilda, who giggles. The two of them call out goodbyes, and the door clicks closed behind them, leaving Dean and Castiel in the silence of their room. Dean presses a quick kiss to Castiel's cheek and slides from the bed.

"If we're gonna be lazy, let me get comfy."

Castiel curls up, head resting on his arm, and watches Dean disappear into the bathroom. Through the cracked door, he can hear Dean relieve himself and then the shower starts up. Dean's only in it for a few minutes before it turns off and he comes out rubbing a towel over his skin.

"We're gonna need to call down for more towels."

"Shouldn't someone come by to clean up?" Castiel asks as he lifts himself up on his elbows.

Dean shrugs. He tosses the towel on top of his dresser and climbs into the bed. He crawls on all fours over Castiel, forcing him flat onto his back. He dips his head to kiss Castiel, coaxing his mouth open with his tongue. Castiel slides his hands up Dean's sides, palms flattening against the soft skin of his waist and then curling around the curve of his ribs. Dean hums in pleasure and kisses him harder.

"Come down here," Castiel mutters against his mouth.

Dean laughs and complies, stretching his body the length of Castiel's. They kiss and touch, Dean rocking his hips against Castiel absently, as if he's only peripherally aware of his arousal. Castiel himself barely notices the friction against his own cock, not until he's breaking a kiss to gasp his orgasm into Dean's shoulder, the sensation a slow, rolling wave down his spine and into his limbs. Dean groans in his ear and rocks against him until he comes, too.

Dean relaxes over him, breathing heavily into Castiel's neck. Castiel pets him, tracing invisible patterns over the skin of his shoulders and sides and hips until Dean sighs softly and leans up for another kiss.

Castiel loses track of time. He gets lost in Dean's touch and his kisses and the soft words he whispers into Castiel's ear. They break apart only once in the late morning when spa staff knocks on the door and comes in to clean the room, stripping the bed and giving them clean towels and extra toilet paper. Dean asks for extra towels and sheets and the woman doesn't smile but her scent goes sweet with amusement. Heat flushes Castiel's face and after she leaves, Dean teases him about his blush.

Since they're up, Dean orders them lunch- burgers for both of them with slices of pie for dessert. Dean holds the pies hostage after they eat, dragging Castiel back into their room. They strip and then crawl into bed where Dean leans up against the wall with Castiel straddling his legs. He alternates between feeding Castiel bites and eating himself, sneaking kisses that taste of cherry and apple. He feeds Castiel the last bite, then hooks a hand behind his neck to pull Castiel against his chest, kissing him eagerly. Castiel presses close to Dean, hands flat against his chest, feeling the flex of muscle there as Dean's hands clutch at Castiel's back.

Castiel grinds his hips down against Dean's, feeling the half-erection he'd had since Castiel crawled into his lap grow harder with each glide of their cocks. Dean moans, the sound vibrating in his chest against Castiel's palms, and rocks his hips up in response. They move together, the slide of skin against skin growing smoother as slick leaks from Castiel. Dean bucks up against him harshly with a groan and reaches down to grip Castiel's hips. He pushes down but Castiel resists, leaning back to grin at Dean teasingly. Dean huffs in laughter.

"Such a fucking tease," Dean mutters as he closes the distance to kiss Castiel.

Castiel nips at his lips. "I have to make you work for it otherwise you'll get spoiled."

Dean groans and drops his head back against the pillow. "You know there's nothing I wouldn't give you, Cas." He smirks up at Castiel. "You just gotta ask."

Castiel feigns thinking, then leans down to let his lips ghost across Dean's mouth. Dean's lips part, but Castiel doesn't take him up on the invitation.

"I think," he says softly, "that I would like your fingers."

Dean groans, eyes closing and then opening. "Yeah," he breathes. "Okay."

He thumbs across Castiel's hip bones before he slides a hand further back, fingers slipping into the crease of Castiel's ass. He teases Castiel for a moment, slipping further and further down until he's lightly circling Castiel's rim.

Castiel shudders against him, hips rocking with shallow movements. He gasps and drops his head into the curve of Dean's neck when Dean slips a finger into him. He thrusts a few times before he adds a second. Castiel's body opens to him easily, hungry for Dean's touch. Dean shifts Castiel up his body a bit so that he can work his fingers in up to the knuckle.

Castiel groans and rocks back against him, taking Dean's fingers in as far as he can each time. He barely feels it when Dean adds a third finger, but he absolutely feels it when Dean strokes across his prostate. Castiel gasps and bites down on Dean's shoulder, careful, even now, even so lost, to not bruise him. Dean groans and his hips buck up against Castiel, his cock slapping against Castiel's body. Castiel whines involuntarily. It's been so long since Dean's been inside him.

"Yeah, baby," Dean agrees. He pulls his fingers free of Castiel's body and grips his hips to lift Castiel up and guide him back.

The head of Dean's cock slides against him, then catches on his hole. He starts to push back, but when the head of Dean's cock breaches him, he remembers and locks up in fear, his knees clamping tightly against Dean's sides, nails digging into the skin of his chest.

Dean freezes immediately, holding tightly to Castiel, staring up at him with wide eyes.

"Cas? What's wrong?"

Castiel doesn't answer. He scrambles back away from Dean and curls up at the foot of the bed, arms wrapped around his legs, his face pressed into his knees. He hears Dean shift closer, and then feels the warm heat of Dean's palm rest lightly against the curve of his spine. When Castiel leans into the touch, Dean inches forward until he's able to wrap an arm around Castiel.

"Cas?" he asks again, softly.

"Sorry," Castiel gasps out, forcing his fear under control. "I- I'm just... it's overwhelming," he tries. It's not right, not true, not exactly, but it's the best he can do right now. 

Dean frowns slightly, but pets a hand through Castiel's hair. "Okay. I get that, I guess. We can stop."

Castiel shakes his head. He turns to curl his body into Dean's and wrap his arms around him. "No. No, I don't want to," he says, "but can we... can we maybe do something else?"

"Yeah." Dean leans down to kiss him. "Anything you want, Cas."

Cas nods, relieved, and pushes Dean down onto his back. He forces a grin, but when Dean returns it and spreads his legs to let Castiel sit between them, it turns genuine. Dean reaches for him. 

"You gonna come up here or what?"

Cas makes a show of looking him over, giving a thoughtful hum. He traces his hands down Dean's thighs and over his knees. He rests his hands there for a moment before sliding them to the inside and tracing back up to Dean's groin.

"No," he murmurs. "I don't think I am." 

He leans forward and licks up the length of Dean's cock. Dean drops his head back against the bed with a low groan. Castiel licks him again, lingering to circle the head of Dean's cock with his tongue before he closes his lips over it to suck. Dean moans, his hips rolling up abortively. Castiel closes his eyes and focuses on the taste of Dean's cock, the saltiness of his precome. He tongues the underside of his cockhead and takes Dean a little deeper.

When he pulls off a few sucks later, Dean groans his displeasure and lifts his head to pout at Castiel. Castiel presses a kiss to Dean's cock and then pats his hip.

"Roll over," he requests. 

Dean frowns at him and doesn't move until Castiel raises his eyebrows at him. Dean rolls across the bed onto his stomach. Castiel grips his hips and encourages Dean onto his knees. A soft tap to the inside of Dean's knee has him spreading his legs. He doesn't go down to his elbows or his chest; he's not presenting and Castiel doesn't want him to. Castiel smooths his palms against the back of Dean's thighs and inhales deeply. He exhales with a low, pleased moan. Like this, the scent of Dean's slick fills the air. Castiel curves his hands over Dean's ass cheeks and massages them. Dean must realize what is about to happen because he starts trembling and the smell of slick sharpens.

With a pleased smile, Castiel pulls Dean's cheeks apart to take in the sight of his hole. It flutters with the exposure, gleaming wetly and encouraging more slick to leak out. The wetness spreads up Dean's crack slightly, and slick drips down across the skin behind his balls and then over them as Castiel watches. Castiel makes a noise in the back of his throat and leans forward to laps at the trail of slick, flicking his tongue up over Dean's hole. Dean moans and drops down to press his face into the mattress.

Castiel hums against Dean's body, but focuses on licking up every bit of slick that's leaked from him. Castiel's also leaking, slick making its way down his thighs. He clenches slightly, but doesn't give his own hollowness more than a passing thought, not when Dean's whimpering with each pass of Castiel's tongue, not when he can feel the reaction of Dean's body against the flat of his tongue. 

Dean moans and writhes against Castiel's mouth, losing himself in Castiel's administrations. Castiel's heart beats heavily in his chest and his cock throbs almost painfully between his legs. He so rarely gets to see Dean like this, to take him apart this way, and now that they don't have to be careful, now that Dean can make the noises he wants and encourage Castiel with gasped expletives and whined begging, Castiel finds himself doing everything he can to encourage it.

When Castiel pulls back to catch his breath, Dean whines low and long. He glares over his shoulder and Castiel bites back a laugh.

"Can I used my fingers?" he asks

Dean nods frantically, adjusting his position on his knees and reaching back to hold himself open for Castiel. Castiel hums, pleased, and leans forward to keep licking at Dean's opening. Fresh slick oozes across Castiel's tongue and he shudders, eyes rolling up.

He starts with one finger, testing Dean's reaction to the penetration before he works it further in. He uses his tongue too, slipping it in next to his finger. Dean rocks back against him, trying to take him deeper, whining softly through heavy pants. Castiel rewards him, slipping another finger in and fucking them into Dean counterpoint to his tongue. He reaches between Dean's legs and fists his cock. Dean only needs a few strokes before he's coming with a wail. His come slicks Castiel's fingers, making the movement of his hand easier. He strokes Dean through it, stopping only when Dean sags forward into the bed, his fingers sliding wetly from Dean's body.

Dean groans and reaches back for him. Castiel takes his hand and slots their fingers together. Dean makes a pleased noise. He lays silently for a moment before he jerks on Castiel's wrist.

"Help me over," he says, shifting around.

Castiel helps, rolling Dean over onto his back. Dean tugs on his hand. "Come 'ere," he slurs.

Castiel starts to settle in beside him, but Dean redirects him so that he's straddling Dean's thighs.

"Come on me, Cas," he offers, hands stroking up and down Castiel's thighs. Dean looks up at him through his eyelashes. His expression is softened with an unexpected coyness and it makes Castiel's breath catch in his throat. He fists his cock, watching Dean watch him, and strokes himself. He's already close, already so turned on by having Dean rock against his mouth, having Dean's taste on his lips and in his throat, body singing with the touch of Dean's hands on his skin, that he comes with a half-dozen strokes. His come streaks across Dean's softening cock and his belly, leaving Castiel shuddering at the sight.

Dean pulls him down, pressing Castiel flat against him as they kiss. They lie there, chest to chest, hip to hip, Castiel's thighs bracketing Dean's waist, and pet and stroke each other. The air is heavy with their combined scent. It's warmth and comfort and happiness and fresh slick mixing with old slick. It's peace and calmness and love that settles deep into his bones side-by-side with the more familiar fear and longing.

They spend the rest of the day like that, until Charlie and Gilda come back to the room. They shower and change the sheets on the bed before they join the girls for dinner downstairs in the café. Dean tucks their dirty sheets into a bag provided by the cleaning staff and leaves it outside the door in the hallway.

Dinner is relaxed and easy. Charlie and Gilda tell them about the salon treatments. Charlie asks with a sly grin what they got up to, squealing with laughter when Dean makes up something about finding a hidden room in the back of the shower. Gilda, her face serious even if her eyes shine with delight, tells them that Dean found a way to the faerie realm and they should consider themselves lucky at having gotten back to the mortal realm at all.

The four of them return to the room together to watch a movie in the living room. Charlie grabs everyone's pillows from the bedroom (after being assured that Dean's and Cas's are clean) and they pile onto the floor together. Dean and Charlie lie in the middle, Dean's arm behind Charlie's head. Gilda curls up against Charlie's side, her arm around Charlie's waist, her head against Charlie's shoulder. She falls asleep halfway through the movie, face tucked into Charlie's neck while Charlie plays with her hair. 

Castiel curls into Dean's side, his face against the top of Dean's shoulder. Dean settles his hand on Castiel's thigh, fingers toying with the fabric of his pants. Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's and holds tightly to it. Every so often Dean presses a kiss into Castiel's hair. Castiel squeezes his arm and feels a smile quirk his lips up each time. He stays awake during the movie, but he doesn't really watch it, mind wandering to places he isn't really ready to go. He forces his attention outward and focuses on the movie. 

By the time it ends, Dean's also asleep, and Charlie's most of the way there. Castiel slips out from under Dean's hand and brings back blankets. He drapes one over Charlie and Gilda. Charlie smiles up at him sleepily before she turns her face into Gilda's hair and closes her eyes. By the time Castiel's covered Dean and curled up into his side again, this time under his arm, Charlie's snoring softly. Dean's arm tightens around him, pulling him close. Castiel wraps his arm around Dean's waist, slipping his leg in between Dean's and closes his eyes. He's warm and content, and he falls asleep to the sound of Dean's heart beating in his ear. 

 

* * *

  

The rest of the week passes quickly. Dean avoids the salon, but he loves the pool and spends as much time as he can in it, playing games with other omegas who come down, especially the young ones. When Castiel goes to the salon, Gilda accompanies him while Charlie joins Dean in the water. 

They all separate to go to their classes, but Castiel looks up from his work in the calligraphy class to find Dean standing against the far wall, arms folded over his chest, watching Castiel with a look so fond it makes Castiel's heart beat heavily in his chest. He smiles at Dean shyly and Dean ducks his head to hide his pleased grin.

After class, Castiel kisses him in the corner of the hallway, hidden from view, hands hooked behind his neck to hold Dean in place. Dean's fingers dig into Castiel's hips, bright points of near-pain that settle into the pit of Castiel's stomach. He presses his body to Dean's and holds on tightly. 

They eat a late lunch by themselves and then walk the garden where they come across Charlie and Gilda wandering the paths hand-in-hand. The four of them attend a play later that evening, a modern piece put on by an omega troupe made up of a mix of guests and spa staff. It's a comedy, making everyone in the audience laugh on cue, and afterwards everyone stands to cheer. The two omega leads hold hands and bow before wrapping their arms around each other and sharing brief kisses. 

That night, Dean and Castiel rut against each other in their bed, cocks pressed tightly together between their stomachs, unable to stop kissing long enough to do more than clutch at each other and move together. Dean makes soft, whimpery noises in the back of his throat that have Castiel frantic. He pants Dean's name and says things they don't say in the light of day. Dean's fingers dig into his back and he whines, high-pitched and desperate before he comes between them. Castiel pants into Dean's mouth and fucks through the mess before he also comes, mouth pressed to Dean's neck, teeth against his skin, his jaw trembling as Castiel fights the urge to bite down.

"Fuck," Dean gasps, going limp against him. He buries his face in Castiel's neck. They stay like that until Dean's breathing returns to normal and then he slides over and curls himself around Castiel. They fall asleep in each other's arms, the only sounds in the room the quiet, pleased noises from the other side of the screen.

They all wake slow the next morning and spend the day in their room. Dean orders the four of them breakfast and then they all nest together again to watch another movie, trading plates of food back and forth. Charlie curls into Gilda and gentle touches slowly devolve into caresses. When they start gasping into each other's mouths, they leave the living room to close the bedroom door behind them. The scent of their arousal lingers behind and Castiel settles with his back against Dean's chest, Dean's erection pressed against the small of his back. 

Dean strokes him, slowly and easily, while Castiel twists his head to scent Dean, nose pressed up under his jaw, one hand clutching his wrist while he buries the fingers of his other hand into Dean's hair. Dean rocks against him and comes first, the wet heat of his spend spreading across Castiel's back. Castiel moans and comes over Dean's hand.

Dean cleans them both up with a cloth napkin, promising Castiel he'll leave a large tip. He sets the tray outside the door and they curl up again to watch the movie that had started playing while they were distracted. When the girls come back out to join them, they smell just as sated as Castiel knows he and Dean do.

They spend the day like that, trading off rooms for privacy as cuddling turns to more. They take lunch and then dinner in the hotel room. When the waitstaff who brings them their dinner arrives wearing a face mask, they all flush red with embarrassment. The staffer's eyes crinkle with amusement as he lets them know the windows can be opened. Castiel opens the ones in the dining area while Charlie opens the ones in the bedroom. They leave them open through the night.

The next day, there's another class Gilda wants to attend, so Charlie joins her, leaving Dean and Castiel alone in the room. Dean stretches Castiel out on the bed, kissing down his body to take Castiel's cock into his mouth. Castiel moans, spreading his legs to let Dean roll his balls in his palm before he slips his fingers down to tease Castiel's rim. Castiel sighs and presses back against Dean's finger when he slips one into Castiel. Dean teases him, slipping it in and out gently before he picks up speed and then adds a second one. Castiel moans and clutches at the sheets. His toes curl and he rocks his hips in time with Dean's movements, gasping when Dean curls his fingers to brush against Castiel's prostate.

When he adds a third finger, Castiel whines, back arching. He wants Dean inside him and when he manages to catch his breath enough to tell Dean so, Dean lurches up his body. He settles between Castiel's legs, his cock pressing against Castiel's ass, and kisses him. Castiel can taste the bitterness of his own precome on Dean's tongue. Dean fingers are wet with slick where he cups Castiel's neck and wraps his arm around Castiel's back to hold him close. Castiel clutches at Dean and lifts his knees to open himself up to Dean. Dean reaches between them and angles his cock before pushing into Castiel. Dean drops his head to Castiel's shoulder while Castiel gasps, his head falling back against the pillow, his body trembling, overwhelmed.

Dean pushes in slowly until he pressed tight against Castiel, hips flush to Castiel's body.

"Fuck," he whispers as he pulls out and then thrusts back in. "You feel so good, Cas. Missed this, missed you."

Castiel whines and tugs on Dean's hair to pull his head up so they can kiss again, mouths open, tongues moving against each other. Dean thrusts hard and fast, and Castiel feels him start to tremble. He reaches down between them to fist Castiel's cock, stroking in time.

"Cas. Cas," Dean moans. "Can't wait to feel you come around me. Can't wait to come inside-"

Castiel's body locks up in fear, his fingers clenching tightly as he involuntarily shoves Dean away. Dean stops moving, eyes going wide, nostrils flaring as he scents the air.

"Cas?"

Castiel blinks rapidly, trying to get his body under control. Dean pulls out, and he can't even protest. Dean settles next to him on the bed, pulling Castiel over until they're pressed together, Castiel's head tucked under his chin, his hand skimming over Castiel's back to sooth him.

After a moment, he realizes that Dean's shushing him, speaking to him softly, encouraging him to relax. Slowly he does, the tenseness of the muscles in his shoulder easing, his body sinking into the bed as he goes limp. He draws in a shuddering breath and then another until he can breathe normally. He relaxes against Dean, turning his face so that he's breathing in Dean's scent with every inhale. He curls his arm around Dean's waist and holds on tightly to him.

"Cas?" Dean asks, voice soft.

Castiel grunts.

"Can you look at me, buddy?"

Castiel forces his eyes open and shifts his head so that he can look up at Dean. He's only able to hold Dean's gaze for a moment, before his eyes slip away, focusing on the far wall. Dean sighs and strokes a hand down Cas's arm, slipping his fingers in between Castiel's to hold his hand.

"Cas, tell me what's going on. I don't- I don't want to- to push, but you were _afraid_."

Castiel closes his eyes and swallows heavily. He pushes himself away from Dean and sits up, resting his elbows on his knees and covering his face with his hands. Dean sits up, too, and settles his hand against the curve of Castiel's back.

Without moving his hands, Castiel says, "My alpha wants children."

Dean goes still next to him. 

"He took me off birth control a month ago."

"Cas..."

Castiel drops his hands and stares across the room. "I just... remembered."

"Did... did he-" Dean stops. Castiel knows what he's going to ask, what the unspoken part of the question is. They also both know the answer to it, and they also both know how dangerous it is to say it out loud.

Dean shifts closer to him, his arm curling high around Castiel's shoulders, and asks, "Is that why you stopped?"

Castiel shakes his head. It is partly, but mostly, it's because... "I keep thinking about it."

"About what?"

Castiel swallows heavily. "Having a baby. My alpha almost didn't let me come, but he wants to be in good with yours." Castiel snorts. He leans into Dean, who takes his weight easily. "I thought it would be nice, be a break from it all, give me time to- to not-" Castiel stops. 

Dean sits with him in silence. He rubs his hand up and down Castiel's arm, and Castiel shifts to settle his head into the curve of Dean's shoulder. Dean's mostly soft now, too much time and too difficult a conversation to maintain his arousal. Castiel's been soft since Dean climbed off him. The scent of their slick is fading. Castiel regrets it and draws in a shuddering breath, his chest tight.

"It's too much, sometimes. Being here. Spending so much time with you. It- it makes me want things, Dean."

Dean squeezes him, his arm tightening around his shoulders and pulling him in closer. "Yeah," Dean agrees, his voice hoarse. "Me too."

"I don't even know if it's possible," Castiel says, and Dean makes a questioning noise in the back of his throat. "I don't know that it can happen that way, but if it did- if it was yours- what would I- how would-" 

The words catch in his throat. Dean's hand is a vice around his arm, his body a line of tension as he realizes what Castiel is trying to say.

"Would it be so bad if it was mine?" Dean asks after a long moment of silence.

Castiel pushes away from Dean and climbs off the bed to pace the room. "Yes!" He twists his hands into his hair. "I can't _have_ you. I can't be with you. How can I carry your child and know that my alpha will claim it? Will-" Castiel shakes his head and closes his eyes against the tears. 

Dean catches him in his arms and holds him tightly, tucking Castiel's head into the curve of his neck.

"Would you rather the child be his?" Dean says softly.

Castiel shudders at the thought. He presses himself closer to Dean, wrapping his arms around Dean's waist and fisting his hands against Dean's skin. He shakes his head.

"I want it to be mine," Dean admits, his voice almost too low for Castiel to hear.

Castiel can't breathe. His chest is tight with fear and longing and a hunger so fierce he could die from it. There's no alpha to yank on his collar. No cold, empty room where he can do nothing but stare at the walls. No casual cruelty to remind him that he is not a person, only some alpha's property. It's too easy, having spent days with Dean now, to think about it. To want it. To hope for it. Castiel tries to force a breath past the pain but it comes out as a sob. The next one does too, and when he can't stop, Dean just holds him tightly.

 

* * *

  

Castiel falls asleep in Dean's arms and sleeps through the evening. He wakes once, late in the night, but Dean's still wrapped around him, and he can hear Charlie's and Gilda's soft breathing from behind the screen. He's hungry but the thought of getting up, of being awake, of thinking is too much to bear yet, so he closes his eyes and lets sleep take him again.

 

* * *

  

Castiel wakes with the sun. It's easier this time to be awake, so he slides from the bed. Dean rolls over into the space he leaves behind, pressing his face into the sheets, scenting the air. Enough of Castiel must be there, because Dean settles without waking up. 

Castiel watches him for a moment until his bladder pushes him into the bathroom. After he relieves himself, he considers showering; he's sticky and sweaty and the smell of fear clings to him, but he doesn't want to wake Dean or the girls. He settles for rinsing with a washcloth and changing his clothes. When he leaves the room, he closes the door behind him. He calls downstairs to order breakfast and sits curled in the corner of the couch as he watches a movie with the volume on low.

He startles when there's a knock at the door. His heart pounds in fear, but it's only his food. Castiel feels silly, confused by his reaction. He's safe here; there's no danger. He repeats it to himself over and over as he sits back down on the couch, the tray of food on the coffee table, but he doesn't really believe it. He balances his plate in his lap and turns up the volume a bit.

Halfway through his meal, the door to the bedroom opens. Charlie creeps out and eases it shut behind her. She settles on the opposite end of the couch and tucks her feet up. She stares at him until he turns and frowns at her.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" she asks.

Castiel flinches, horrified that Dean told her, told _anyone_. Charlie must see something in his face, some humiliation, some anger, because she leans across the couch to touch his arm lightly.

"Hey, he didn't say anything other than that you weren't feeling well. The room smelled-"

Castiel nods to cut her off. He knows how the room smelled.

"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Charlie says as she leans back.

Castiel shrugs. "I feel better today," he says, because it's true.

Charlie hums under her breath and offers him a small smile. She turns her attention to the TV. "What are you watching?"

"Oh- I don't know really. It was just on."

Charlie snorts. "You heathen. Where's the remote?"

Castiel lets Charlie flip through the channels until she finds something she likes, a strange science fiction show that Castiel only vaguely recognizes. He offers her some of his fruit, which Charlie accepts and eats with her fingers.

They watch the next two shows to come up next, Charlie a fan of both. Castiel doesn't know much about her alpha, but he wonders, listening to her talk about the shows she likes. He's not allowed a television, though his alpha has allowed him a radio. Dean, Castiel knows, is allowed a television, but he's only allowed movies that his alpha picks. Neither of them would be allowed to watch these shows.

The door to the bedroom opens again and Castiel glances over his shoulder to see Dean standing in the doorway, squinting into the light of the living room. He looks startled, glancing around wildly until his gaze lands on Castiel. He calms, his shoulders relaxing, his expression easing. He comes over to sit on the arm and lean down to kiss the corner of Castiel's mouth. He settles a hand on Castiel's back, between his shoulder blades.

"Alright?" he asks, voice low and for Castiel only.

Castiel nods.

Dean smiles at him, just a slight curl of his lips. He looks at the TV and watches for a few moments until Gilda sneaks in to sit at Charlie's feet, her chin resting on Charlie's knees. Charlie plays with her hair, running her fingers through the tangled locks. Dean orders himself and Gilda meals and then sits between Castiel and Charlie on the couch, wrapping his arm around Castiel's shoulders. Castiel lets himself be pulled in.

 

* * *

  

"What do you want to do today?" Dean asks as he stacks their dishes onto the tray and puts it outside the door to be picked up.

"Can we go to the library?" Castiel asks. They haven't spent much time there yet.

"Sure." Dean comes to stand beside the couch, running his fingers through Castiel's hair. "You wanna get showered first?"

Castiel nods and stands. He wraps his arms around Dean, holding him tightly. Dean squeezes back and kisses the side of his neck. With a sigh Castiel lets go and goes to shower. When he gets out, he finds Dean lounging on their bed. The other shower is running and omega arousal tinges the air in the bedroom.

"The girls are showering together," Dean says with a smirk when he catches Castiel scenting the air.

Castiel flushes, making Dean laugh. He stands and presses a kiss to Castiel's cheek. "You okay with them joining us?"

"Yes, Dean. Thank you."

"Sure, Cas."

He kisses Castiel briefly one last time before he disappears into the bathroom to take his turn.

 

* * *

  

The library is larger than he had noticed during his brief exploration, larger than they all realized if the looks on the others' faces are to judge by. They split apart, wandering the shelves. Castiel finds himself looking at historical fiction, interested by stories of past times and omegas who changed the course of history but were forgotten by an alpha-dominated world. 

He loses himself in a story set in ancient times, when people wandered the land, hunting for food and gathering from the plant life they came across. The omega in the story is the only one in a small group of alphas, fighting to keep herself alive, to keep moving even when she's weighed down with child after child, her body exhausted and underfed, her children taken from her. It makes Castiel ache, sets his heart pounding in fear, but he can't put it down, and when they leave for the day, Castiel borrows it to carry it back to their room.

Charlie and Dean discover the forbidden books. Books written by omegas that were banned by alphas. Books that talk about freedom and choice and respect. Books that talk about a society of equals. Dean and Charlie are fascinated, pulling several books aside to read. Castiel can't bring himself to; he doesn't want to know. Gilda's face is twisted with emotion. Her expression is indecipherable, but Castiel feels the way she looks. He catches her hand and leads her away. They end up in the fantasy section and Castiel watches her sort through books of faeries and secret worlds and magic spells until her scent softens, the prickly fear fading away.

 

* * *

  

The four of them take lunch together in the café. Afterwards, Gilda wants to walk the garden again, so Charlie goes with her. Castiel doesn't know what he wants to do, but when Dean asks if he just wants to go back to the room, he finds he doesn't. 

They wander the grounds until they come upon the salon and Castiel coaxes Dean into joining him for a massage together in the same room. Castiel is lulled into a dreamy state, and Dean laughs at his stumbling feet. Dean refuses the manicure, but Castiel lets the young girl working there pick a color for his nails. She chooses a deep blue that she streaks with a lighter blue.

"Like your eyes," she says. Dean laughs and ruffles her hair. 

"You got it just right," he tells her and her smile lights up her face.

Castiel talks Dean into a facial, but that's as much as he allows. Castiel gives in then and lets Dean drag him away. Dean holds his hand as they wander the grounds until Castiel tires.

In their room, Castiel naps on the couch, curled up with his head in Dean's lap while Dean watches a movie, his fingers carding through Castiel's hair. 

Dean wakes him for dinner and afterwards, Charlie shows them the deck of cards one of the spa staff gave her. Charlie teaches them poker, showing them how to bluff and what kind of hands to make. Dean picks it up easiest, but Gilda is the one proves to be the most proficient. 

They play late into the night, until they're all too tired to play for real.

Castiel curls himself against Dean's side in their bed. He feels guilty, and even though he doesn't say anything, Dean seems to know. He twists in Castiel's arms, turning so they are chest to chest. He wraps his arms around Castiel and holds him tightly. Castiel clings back, hating the sting of tears he can't force back. He falls asleep pretending he can't hear the breathy gasps and stifled moans from the other side of the room.

 

* * *

  

Castiel wakes in the middle of the night. He blinks sleepily into the dark, consciousness returning slowly. They've changed positions in the night; Dean is pressed up against his back, shifting up on the bed so that he's curled around Castiel, his hips pressing into the small of Castiel's back, knees digging into his thighs. Dean's hands rest against his chest. His body is a dead weight in his sleep. 

The room still smells of Charlie's and Gilda's arousal, the scent thick and cloying, sweeter than his and Dean's, a flowery scent that's unique to females. Still half asleep, Castiel traces the lines of bones and muscles in Dean's arms. He's never considered before the differences male and female make. He's always known he's found alpha smell too potent, a bitter, sour taste in the back of his throat that sharpened into bile when it was tinged with arousal. Omega scent had always quickened his blood.

He thinks back and realizes he's never found female omegas attractive. He's never been drawn to their scent, though they didn't leave him queasy the way alphas did. He's almost never reacted to betas, their scents dull and boring, but the few he had reacted to had also been male.

When he'd admitted his attraction to omegas to Dean, Dean's eyes had gone wide. He'd admitted the same, his head tucked close to Castiel's, the sheer gauze of his layered dress brushing against Castiel's arm and thigh.

Castiel closes his eyes as he remembers. He remembers the way Dean had leaned close to him, nose pressed nearly to his skin.

"I think about you sometimes," Dean had whispered. Castiel's breath had caught in his chest and he'd met Dean's gaze. Dean's green eyes had been dark and glittering, gemstones catching light and throwing it back with sharpened edges. Dean's scent had thickened as they'd stared at each other, thickened between them until Castiel had been panting with it.

Dean's arms tighten around him, fingers twisting into Castiel's shirt. Dean shifts against his back, nose dipping into the curve of Castiel's neck. Castiel arches it as best he can with his head on the pillow and Dean's body pinning him in place. Dean scents at him, the hot rush of his breath making Castiel shiver. He feels Dean grow hard against his back and sighs.

"Cas," Dean whispers.

Castiel hums and reaches back to cup the curve of Dean's neck. Dean laughs softly.

"What're you thinkin' about?" he asks as he presses a kiss to Castiel's neck. He noses up the line of his neck to the hinge of his jaw, snuffling against him.

"I was thinking about the first time I smelled you."

Dean sets his chin against Castiel's shoulder and makes a questioning noise.

"I'd just told you I liked omegas and you told me you liked me."

Dean laughs again, the sound edged with embarrassment even though they're curled together in a bed, even though they've touched each other and Castiel knows what he sounds and looks like when he comes.

"I'd never smelled anything so good in my life as you," Dean admits.

Castiel smiles into the dark of their room. "Me either. Even more when you smelled wet."

Castiel can feel the way Dean's cock jumps against him.

"Yeah?" Dean breathes into his skin.

"I thought I was going to die the first time you touched me. I'd never felt that before."

Another hard-won secret, the way he'd never felt genuine arousal. He'd never touched himself or been touched in a way he'd wanted, not until Dean. Those few instances of attraction had ended in his alpha's presence, his alpha's scent sharp and biting- nauseating.

"You're so beautiful when I touch you," Dean whispers, breath hot against Castiel's ear. He slides his hand down Castiel's chest and stomach, cups Castiel though his pants.

Castiel gasps, startled. He hadn't realized he'd grown hard, hadn't been paying attention to himself, too wrapped up in Dean's touch and Dean's words and memories of Dean.

Dean makes a pleased noise in his ear and explores the shape of Castiel's erection with the tips of his fingers. Castiel shifts his head back until he hits Dean's shoulder and tries to control his breathing. The room is quiet except for the sound of Dean panting and Castiel's stifled gasps. Dean flattens his hand over Castiel's dick and rubs up against him. The smell of Dean's slick filters into the air before Castiel's does, and Castiel inhales deeply. He wiggles slightly, earning a low groan as he shifts against Dean's cock. He manages to get his pants down with Dean's help. Castiel reaches back to tug on Dean's and his hands disappear as he obeys. The cooler air of the room slips between them as Dean's shifts away and Castiel shivers.

Dean curls up behind him again, a little lower this time so that his erection presses against the curve of Castiel's ass. Castiel sighs, pleased, and lifts his head so Dean can slide his arm under it. Dean rests his chin on Castiel's shoulder as he settles his hand on Castiel's chest. He touches Castiel idly, his fingers pressing into the muscles of Castiel's chest, drifting across his nipples where he teases them for a moment before moving on.

"Do you know," Dean says, his voice low, "the first time I saw you, I knew I wanted you."

Castiel closes his eyes. He slides a hand across the mattress to tangle his fingers with Dean's and reaches with back with the other to squeeze Dean's thigh. Dean hums and rocks against him, his cock slipping easily across Castiel's skin where his slick has spread to make the way smooth.

"You were sitting beside your alpha, your head down, but everything in your posture screamed disobedience. You looked up once when no one was paying attention."

Dean hand slips down to his stomach, petting across the softness there before it slips lower, fingers teasing the trimmed hair around Castiel's groin- a little grown out now that he's not obligated to pander to his alpha's wishes. Dean stokes the sensitive skin there, ignoring the way Castiel's cock jumps with the touch. Ignoring Castiel's cock completely.

"You were stunning," Dean says, kissing his neck and shoulder. "So beautiful in your defiance. I thought about that moment for a long time."

"Dean," Castiel breathes as he presses back against Dean's body. 

"What do you want?" Dean asks. He rests his hand low on Castiel's stomach. The weight of it is comforting, familiar in a way it has no right to be.

"Touch me," Castiel pleads. 

Dean hums and slips his hand down to wrap it around Castiel's cock. He holds him for a moment without moving his hand, and then he strokes once, dragging his hand up the length of Castiel's shaft. He curves his hand over Castiel's cockhead, making Castiel groan low in his throat. Dean hums his pleasure and bites Castiel's shoulder lightly before he starts a steady rhythm.

He doesn't vary his speed, just moves slowly and steadily, his fingers tightening on each upstroke and loosening on each downstroke. It's good, so very, very good, but it keeps him on edge, keeps his arousal banked. Castiel finds himself whimpering, hips moving restlessly with each stroke of Dean's hand. Dean is hard against him, a hot brand that makes Castiel hyperaware of Dean's arousal, but Dean doesn't rock against him or match the rolling of Castiel's hips. Castiel squirms with his dissatisfaction, wanting Dean to feel as good he he does.

He whines and slaps at Dean's thigh.

"Dean," Castiel gasps, back arching, hips grinding back. "Inside."

Dean makes a soft noise and kisses Castiel's shoulder. He lets go of Castiel to reach between them and press a finger into Castiel, then a second when he finds Castiel's hole open and slick. Castiel groans into his pillow and rocks back into Dean's touch. 

"Yeah," Dean encourages, sounding winded. 

He works another finger into Castiel. His body gives in easily to Dean's touch, eager to have Dean inside him. Dean pulls his fingers out of Castiel's hole. His whimper gives way to a gasp as Dean pushes inside him, rocking forward slowly until he's pressed up against Castiel's back, panting into his neck. He grips Castiel's hip with wet fingers and pulls back slowly only to thrust in hard, his fingers digging in so he can drag Castiel back against him.

Castiel groans, forgetting to be quiet. Dean makes a hungry noise deep in his throat, a low almost-growl, and starts moving in earnest, hips snapping up against Castiel. Castiel whines with each thrust, elated to feel the stretch of his body around Dean's, the hard snap of Dean's hips against his ass. Dean's fingers dig into his hip hard enough Castiel knows there will be bruises. He moves his hips faster and Dean keeps up. Castiel clutches at Dean's thigh, wanting to mark him back.

Dean's words are gone now, replaced with low pants and gasps and a rumbling growl that Castiel feels echoed in his chest.

"Dean!" Castiel gasps, arching his neck back to press his head against Dean's shoulder. Dean holds him tighter.

"Cas-" Dean groans. He tries to pull away, but Castiel digs his fingers into his thigh. "I'm gonna-"

"Please," Castiel pants, twisting his head to press his face against Dean's cheek. "Please come in me, please."

"Fuck," Dean breathes and then he rolls Castiel onto his stomach, knees pressed into the bed between Castiel's thigh, his weight bearing down on Castiel. He thrusts in earnest, fucking into Castiel hard and fast, forcing a broken whine from Castiel each time he slams into him. Castiel twists his hands in the sheets and shifts his hips, trying to leverage himself back against Dean. Dean growls a warning, biting down on Castiel's shoulder and forcing him into the bed so that he can't move. Dean's ferocity, the feel of his teeth in Castiel's skin, break Castiel and he buries his face in the bed, body seizing up as he comes into the sheets, Dean's thrusts forcing him to rock into his own come. He chokes for breath, the wordless howl trying to escape him getting caught in his chest and shuddering through his body. Dean gives another low growl and thrusts into Castiel one more time, hips grinding as he comes inside Castiel.

Dean goes limp on top of him, panting around his hold on Castiel's shoulder before he unlocks his jaw and rolls away. Castiel relaxes into the sheets, twisting his head to pant in deep, gasping breaths. His whole body trembles, nerves still singing. He forces his eyes open to meet Dean's gaze. He stares wide-eyed at Castiel, panting just as heavily. Dean reaches up to touch Castiel's cheek and Castiel catches his hand to press Dean's fingers against his mouth.

He holds it there and closes his eyes to hide the tears that well up.

 

* * *

 

Dean hadn't broken the skin, but it was close. Castiel peers at the bite in the mirror, a strange sort of satisfaction tightening his chest as he takes in the dark lines created by Dean's teeth. The skin around is a lighter purple, but still dark enough that Castiel worries about how long it will take to heal. 

He's tracing his fingers along the edge of it when Dean knocks on the door and pushes it open without waiting for an answer. Castiel looks over his shoulder at him. Dean's eyes drop to the bruise in the mirror. His eyes go dark and the corner of his mouth twists up. There's a sharp spike of arousal in the air, one that Castiel's body responds to. It disappears as quickly as it comes, though, when Dean's possessiveness gives way to worry.

"Shit." Dean steps forward and turns Castiel to face him with a hand on his arm. "I nearly broke the skin."

Castiel touches the tips of his fingers to Dean's stomach. "It's okay."

"It's not." He grimaces, his face screwed up with irritation. "What if it doesn't heal fast enough?"

Castiel sighs. "It will." When Dean doesn't meet his eyes, Castiel adds, "Charlie said there was a first aid station. I can go-"

"Yeah." Dean's fingers tighten on Castiel's arms briefly. "Yeah, let's go before lunch."

 

* * *

  

The nurse who checks over Castiel's shoulder hides a smile behind her professionalism. 

"It should heal just fine. It won't look like a bite for very long, anyway. But if it helps-" She turns away and digs through a drawer. "We have this. It helps break up the blood and promote healing." She hands Castiel a small jar of cream. He opens it and the scent of herbs filters into the room.

"Twice a day," she tells him. "After a shower. You don't want it to wash off."

"Thank you." 

Castiel nods his gratitude, and she leads him back out into the waiting room where Dean sits, leg bouncing impatiently. He tells Dean about the cream as they head to the café where the girls are waiting for them. Dean blows out a breath of air.

"That's good. I guess if it's still bruised you can say you got hit or something."

Castiel hums in agreement, but he doubts it will matter. His alpha likely won't even notice once it stops looking like a bite.

 

* * *

  

Castiel attends a class with Gilda after lunch, one on making flower arrangements, while Charlie and Dean go their own ways. The teacher leads them through the garden, telling them about the flowers. Each one has meaning, color changing the intent. Castiel is fascinated, and he picks flowers to make an arrangement for Dean. Gilda picks many of the same flowers he does, whispering to him under the teacher's lecture that she wants to make her own for Charlie.

In the classroom, they share a table and take turns picking greenery. Gilda's arrangement is more delicate than his, flowers tiered and layered. Castiel's is round, the flowers thick together, close to the top of the vase. The teacher compliments their work and offers to have them delivered to their room. 

Afterwards, they leave to find Charlie and Dean. Charlie is in the library, draped across a low couch, her legs kicked up onto the armrest. She sets her book down on her chest and smiles up at them.

"Did you have a nice time?"

GIlda smiles, leaning down to kiss her on the lips before she lifts Charlie's feet and settles on the couch. "Yes. It was fun. They took us through the garden and let us pick our own flowers."

"Oh, that's neat." She tips her head against the back of the couch and smiles at Gilda, a wide, smitten smile that makes Castiel look away in embarrassment.

Focused on each other, they don't notice when Castiel slips away. He wanders the spa grounds until he finds Dean in the pool area. Dean sits on the edge of the pool, his legs dipped into the water. A woman with long brown hair slicked flat to her head has her arms braced over the edge of the pool, her chin resting on them. She smiles up at Dean, laughing lightly at whatever he's just said. The muscles in Dean's back flex with movement.

Castiel comes closer and sees that Dean has a little boy braced between his legs, the boy's arms wrapped around them. The boy sucks in a deep breath and Dean lowers his legs to drag him under the water. He kicks his legs up, and the boy bursts through the surface of the pool with spluttering laughter. He sucks in another breath and Dean does it again.

Castiel bites his lip and looks away. His heart pounds in his chest and heat winds through his veins. It won't be long until the scent of it becomes potent. Castiel draws in deep breaths until he calms and then he goes to sit beside Dean, close enough their bodies touch. Dean holds his legs up to keep the boy above water as smiles at Castiel.

"Hey, Cas. Done with your class?"

Castiel rolls up his pant legs and dips his toes into the water to test the temperature before submerging his feet completely. "Yes." He leans sideways and Dean meets him for a gentle kiss.

"Have fun?" Dean asks, resting his forehead against Castiel's. Castiel opens his eyes only to find himself lost in the green of Dean's.

"Yes."

Dean smiles, but Castiel only sees it in the crinkling of the skin around his eyes. He tips his chin for another kiss but is stopped as cold water splashes across their faces, soaking Castiel. He sputters in shock while the little boy laughs.

"Ben!" the woman gasps. "That was rude!"

Dean laughs and waves her off. He growls at Ben. "You wanna play like that, huh?" Dean dunks the boy and then slips off the edge of the pool into the water to chase him around. The woman laughs and pulls herself out of the water to sit beside Castiel.

"I'm so sorry about that," she says.

Castiel smiles at her and shakes his head. "It's alright. Dean gets into just as much trouble."

She laughs. "He does seem the type."

They watch the two of them play until Ben gets tired and swims over to his mother, hauling himself into her lap. She scoops him up and curls her arms around him in a warm hug.

"Alright, Ben. What do you say we go upstairs and watch a movie?"

Ben nods against her shoulder and she jostles him with the same one. "Say goodbye."

Ben waves at them both and then his mother urges him to his feet so she can bundle him in a towel before taking his hand and leading him from the pool room. Dean watches them go, his arms folded over the edge.

"Cool kid," Dean says.

Castiel reaches out and runs his fingers through Dean's hair. He pauses to wipe away a stray drop of water from his forehead before he leans back and studies Dean. Dean watches him, his eyes dark, mouth pressed tight. Castiel can see the way he's trying to control his expression. This close to the pool the chlorine covers their scents, but Castiel doesn't need it to know what Dean's thinking. He pets Dean again, his fingers lingering against the curve of Dean's skull and behind his ear, and wonders if it's normal that he still wants Dean, if it's normal that even though they have spent so much time in bed already, he still wants to drag Dean up to their room and strip him naked and ride him until he comes inside Castiel.

Castiel doesn't know what shows on his face, but Dean's expression changes suddenly and he lurches up from the pool.

"Right then. Let's go."

"Go where?" Castiel asks, widening his eyes in question. "I wanted to swim."

"No, you didn't." Dean sends him a dirty look and holds out his hand for Castiel to take. Dean pulls him to his feet effortlessly and then drags him forward so that Castiel crashes into his chest. Castiel tips his head up, mouth already open, ready for it when Dean catches the back of his neck and kisses him hungrily. 

"You drive me crazy," Dean says when they break apart, both of them breathing heavily.

Castiel hums, pleased, and pushes his face against Dean's. "Can we get dinner?" Castiel asks.

Dean laughs. He steps back, tugging on Castiel's hand to drag him away from the pool. He doesn't bother to dry off, just slings the towel over his shoulder. "Yeah, Cas, we can do whatever you want."

Castiel waits until they're alone in the elevator before he gives Dean a considering look. "Whatever I want?"

Dean grins at him.

"I think..." The elevator doors open. Castiel glances down the hallway to see that it's empty. "I think I want you to chase me," he says and then he's running. Dean swears behind him and gives chase.

Dean's scent is potent like this, stronger than it usually is, a sharp edge to it that it doesn't normally have. Castiel doesn't know what it is about this; the few times they've been able to play this way, it's riled Dean up so fiercely that it's left Castiel reeling, his heart pounding, slick wetting the back of his thighs to his knees.

Castiel yanks their room key out of his pocket and skids to a halt before the door. He gets it open just in time for Dean to crash into him, sending them to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Dean rears back and flips him over before the panic can settle in and then he's on top of Castiel, hands spreading his legs apart so that he can grind his erection against Castiel's ass. Castiel whines and tips his head back, encouraging Dean to lick and suck at his neck. Dean pauses over the bite mark from the night before. He licks it once, twice, and then he bites down gently. It's still sensitive enough that Castiel gasps, his back bowing.

"Dean, omega," he whines, and Dean growls. He bites down harder, hips rolling into Castiel with more force. Castiel's whine goes up in pitch and he forces his hands between them so that he can undo his pants. 

Dean leans back to watch him, the normal green of his eyes edged with gold. He grins, showing his teeth, when he sees what Castiel is doing and settles back on his heels to shove his swimsuit down over his hips. His cock is hard and red, the head glistening with precome. The scent of his slick fills the room. Castiel's eyes roll back as he inhales. Dean's arousal makes his fingers tingle and heat flash through his body. He pants heavily, trying to draw more of that rich scent into his lungs.

Dean yanks on his pant legs, jerking them further down until Castiel lifts his feet and lets Dean pull them off completely. Dean gives a satisfied rumble. He braces Castiel's feet on his shoulders and slides a hand down the inside of Castiel's thigh. Castiel parts his knees to give Dean room and watches avidly as Dean runs his fingers up the length of Castiel's cock. He circles his fingers around it, then gives it a few strokes before he lets go and teases downward, trailing fingertips over Castiel's balls and then further back. His slick has spread already, making the back of his balls and the sensitive skin there wet. Dean grins widely and looks up to meet Castiel's gaze as he slips his fingers down a little further and into Castiel.

There's no resistance from Castiel's body, he's so worked up. Dean slides a second finger and then a third into him easily. When even that meets no resistance, Dean growls and shifts forward. He slides Castiel's feet up so that his ankles are over Dean's shoulder and grips Castiel's hips. Castiel lifts them, pressing down against Dean's shoulders for leverage. Dean slides his cock into him, and Castiel gasps for air, each exhale tipping up with an abbreviated whine. He drops his head back and focuses on breathing when his chest begins to tighten. Dean pushes in until he's flush against Castiel's ass. Castiel feels him grind down and whimpers, bowing his body to grind back.

Dean laughs. "Fuck, you feel good," he praises. Castiel shudders and forces his eyes open so that he can look up at Dean. Dean waits until he's made eye contact. He holds it for a moment, then withdraws and pushes back in. Castiel stares at Dean even as his mouth drops open around a low whining groan. Dean fucks into him hard and fast, Castiel groaning with each thrust. He only drops his head back when Dean turns away to bite at Castiel's ankle. 

"Touch yourself," Dean orders.

Castiel moans and reaches down. He strokes himself a few times before he lets his hand dip further down. He reaches between them, both to feel where Dean is moving inside him and to get his hand wet with slick. Dean's growl sharpens when he feels Castiel's fingers. Castiel cracks his eyes open to peer up at Dean. He bites his lower lip and stretches a little further to circle his fingers around Dean's length as best he can. Dean bares his teeth and fucks into him harder. Castiel's back arches with pleasure. He's not making any noise now, each breath a challenge to draw in. Dean keeps the same pace and strength, spurred on by Castiel's touch. 

Castiel feels his orgasm building and he withdraws his hand to circle his cock and stroke it. He tries to keep up with Dean's pace, but it's too fast, too hard. Dean rumbles in pleasure at Castiel's struggle.

"Gonna come in you," Dean warns. 

Castiel manages a nod. "Yes, omega, please!"

Dean thrusts into him a few more times and then he shouts, his head tipped back, hips grinding against Castiel. Castiel can feel the spread of warmth inside him, and it's that sensation that tips him into his own orgasm.

Dean pushes Castiel's legs apart, spreading them wide, before he collapses on top of Castiel, his face pressed into Castiel's neck. Dean pants heavily for a few minutes, his body an uncomfortable weight. Castiel manages to free his hand from between them and wraps his arms around Dean's body. He rolls them over onto their sides and draws in a deep breath. Dean laughs breathily, curling his arm around Castiel's waist.

"We left the door open," Dean says into his neck. Castiel lifts his head and sees that Dean's right. It's not open all the way, but open enough that anyone walking by would have gotten quite the show.

Castiel groans and drops his head back against the floor. Dean laughs again, sounding as if he's caught his breath finally. He rolls away from Castiel and climbs to his feet to close the door. He turns back to offer Castiel his hands to pull him up off the floor. Dean looks down at the carpet and then grins up at him.

Castiel glances down and flushes at the sight of the wet spot spread around his feet. 

"Charlie is never going to forgive us," Castiel mourns, making Dean laugh again.

"I'll call down and have someone clean it up or something. Come on; let's shower."

Castiel follows Dean, their fingers still tangled together. Dean ushers Castiel into the shower first and takes his time washing Castiel, running his hands over Castiel's body and through his hair. He hums happily and Castiel closes his eyes and leans back against him, enjoying being this close to Dean, enjoying the chance to spend time with him privately instead of waiting to use a bathroom a roomful of other omegas were also using. Castiel sighs and tips his head back against Dean's shoulder. Dean presses a kiss to his cheek and wraps his arms around Castiel to hold him. They stand under the water together until it runs cold.

 

* * *

 

Charlie forces them to spend the next day with her and Gilda, sending them dirty looks every time he and Dean stand too close or stare at each other too long.

"I can't believe you did it on the floor in the living room," she gripes as they follow Gilda through the gardens. She's insisted on going every day, but watching the way Gilda smiles as she picks flowers and tucks them behind her ears or weaves a crown to set on Charlie's head, Castiel understands why Charlie appeases her.

Behind him, Dean laughs. "We left the door open." 

He sounds so proud Castiel glares at him over his shoulder. Dean grins and winks at him. Charlie makes a disgusted noise.

"The poor cleaning staff."

"I'll tip. Besides it's not like you and GIlda haven't been going at it just as hard."

In front of him, Gilda stumbles and ducks her head, a light blush coloring her cheeks and the tips of her ears. Charlie slaps Dean's shoulder.

"We have some decorum at least."

Dean scoffs. "Oh, please. Didn't you tell me you did it in the sauna?"

"Charlie!" Gilda exclaims, her eyes wide. 

Charlie buries her face in her hands and Castiel laughs.

"You're impossible," Charlie mutters. She leaves Dean laughing in the middle of the path to join Gilda, hooking their arms together and setting off down at the path at a faster pace.

Dean and Castiel follow, Dean catching Castiel's hand with a grin. Castiel shakes his head, but he can't help smiling back.

His good mood carries over as they leave the gardens to get an early lunch in the café before they separate again. Dean trails behind Castiel to join him in a painting class, while Gilda takes another flower arranging class and Charlie opts to spend some time in the library.

Dean scoots his easel closer to Castiel's and puts as much paint on Castiel's canvas as on his own. Castiel returns the favor by smearing paint across Dean's cheeks and shoulders.

At the end of the class, the teacher asks if they want to keep their work. Dean and Castiel share a look, but they both shake their heads. Their alphas would not be willing even if they were interested in what Dean and Castiel had created. The teacher's smile doesn't falter, but her scent goes dull. She adds their paintings to a stack at the back of the classroom.

Dean takes Castiel's hand and leads him from the room when he can't stop staring.

They meet the girls outside the theater where they watch another play. Castiel loses track of the plot, mind wandering away from him. He keeps thinking about going home, about being back with his alpha, and a heavy weight settles in his stomach. He doesn't realize his thoughts have affected his scent until Dean wraps an arm around his shoulders and pulls him closer.

"Do you wanna head up?" Dean whispers into his ear.

Castiel startles. Dean stares at him, eyebrows furrowed. Castiel glances around to find that the other omegas have shifted away from them and many of them keep sending glances toward Castiel. He swallows and shrugs, his eyes dropping to his lap.

"Come on," Dean says and stands. He helps Castiel up and they leave the theater as quietly as possible. Charlie and Gilda come with them. 

"You could stay," Castiel says, but Gilda shakes her head and walks close to him, offering her comfort. With Dean on his other side it helps.

In the room, Charlie proposes another movie night. Dean and Charlie gather blankets and pillows and focus on making a nest on the floor in front of the couch while Gilda and Castiel find a movie.

Dean pushes Castiel into the nest first. Gilda cuddles up against him, while Dean settles on his other side. Charlie sits next to Gilda, lying on her side so that she can set her head in Gilda's lap. Gilda strokes fingers through Charlie's hair, stretching the long, red strands across her legs. Castiel watches Gilda's hands, mesmerized by their easy movement. He leans back against Dean after a while, shifting down to set his head against Dean's shoulder, the top of his head pressed against Dean's neck. Dean kisses Castiel's hair absently, attention focused on the movie.

Castiel drags his gaze from Gilda and Charlie to pay attention to the movie. He doesn't know what's happening; the story switches frequently between a large cast of characters and Castiel is not familiar with any of them. He closes his eyes and chooses to pay attention, instead, to the rise and fall of Dean's chest against him. His breathing syncs with Dean's and his mind drifts quietly, the thoughts from early gone for the moment.

He sighs and settles into Dean more comfortably. Dean pulls one of the blankets higher up their bodies and curls in toward him. Castiel makes a pleased noise and lets go of the need to stay awake. He drifts for a while, half awake, half asleep, until he finally slips under completely and sleeps.

He wakes in the middle of the night and finds that Dean's shifted them both downward so they are stretched out on the floor. Charlie and Gilda are gone. Castiel shuffles closer to Dean and goes back to sleep.

 

* * *

  

Castiel wakes to the sound of Dean talking. He shifts upright slowly, realizing muzzily that he's on the couch instead of the floor. As he blinks sleep from his eyes, Dean pushes a cart past him toward the dining area, pausing to kiss him briefly. Castiel watches, confused until Dean starts taking plates off to set them on the table. 

The bedroom door opens and Charlie and Gilda come out.

"You're awake." Charlie beams at him. Castiel manages a grimace back, still not fully awake.

"Lunch is here," Dean interrupts. He sits next to Castiel and curls a hand around his neck. There a strange undercurrent of possessiveness in Dean today and Castiel finds himself responding to it, ducking his head towards Dean in appeasement. Dean presses his nose to the crown of Castiel's head and inhales deeply. When he exhales, his breath is hot against Castiel's skin and he shivers with it. Dean feels it and kisses him before letting him go.

"Go clean up. Your food will still be here."

"Yes, omega," Castiel answers lowly, looking up at Dean through his eyelashes. Dean stares at him, gold flashing through his pupils briefly. He swallows thickly and stands up, pointedly ignoring Castiel.

Castiel smirks to himself, pleased, and goes to wash. When he comes out, showered and changed into clean clothes, Castiel plate is uncovered but his food is still warm. Castiel smiles at Dean, and Dean grins back. His plate is already empty, but both Charlie and Gilda still have food left.

"So what are the plans for today?" Charlie asks.

Dean licks his lips and glances at Castiel. "I think we're going to stay here today," he answers. 

Castiel looks up from his plate to meet Dean's gaze and finds himself caught by the way the green in Dean's eyes lightens. The gold ring is back, widening even as Castiel watches. He shivers and Dean grins, shark-like.

Charlie makes a disgusted noise. "Fine, but keep it in the bedroom this time," she complains.

Dean drags his attention away from Castiel to toss her a wink. Charlie rolls her eyes in response while Gilda giggles even as her cheeks flush bright red.

The girls get ready, taking their time in the bedroom. Castiel can hear them laughing with each other while he stacks their plates and loads them onto the cart. Dean sits on the couch, limbs spread in mock-casualness. His eyes are sharp on Castiel's movements and there's a tension in his body that Castiel feels echoed in his.

He purposefully keeps his eyes away from Dean, pushing the cart past him and to the door. Dean shifts when Castiel opens it and steps outside. He drags the cart with him and wheels it into place beside the door. When he enters their room again, Dean is on his feet, eyes narrowed. Castiel pauses in the doorway, a hand stretched out to keep the door open. Dean's eyes dart down to Castiel's hand, then back up at him. The green of Dean's eyes is mostly eaten by gold. For one startling, terrifying moment Castiel wants to run. He shifts posture, arms and legs tensing, chest heaving. Dean's upper lip curls back to bare his teeth. 

They stare at each other, frozen, until the bedroom door opens and Charlie steps out. Gilda whimpers, and their heads snap over to the two women. Gilda edges behind Charlie, her eyes wide. Charlie glances between the two of them, her eyebrows raised. She reaches back to settle a hand against Gilda, careless of where her touch lands.

"Do we need to separate you two?" Charlie asks.

Castiel huffs out a laugh and steps fully into the room, letting the door close behind him. Dean gives a pleased rumble and steps toward him before catching himself.

"No," he assures them. "We're fine." He looks at Dean, taking in the way the gold hasn't receded from his eyes. He looks back at Charlie and smiles. "But perhaps you two should head out."

Charlie sighs, loudly and put-upon. "I guess it's too much to expect that you will keep it in the bedroom, huh?"

Castiel grins. "We'll do our best."

Dean gives another low rumble and when they look over at him, he's frowning and glaring at them both. Charlie laughs. She tugs on Gilda's clothes. Castiel moves to stand beside Dean, who leans into his space, his head dipping down so that he can nose into Castiel's neck, audibly scenting him. Castiel tips his head back to give him room.

Gilda relaxes, the tension gone, slipping her hand into Charlie's and following her out of the room. She glances back over her shoulder before the door closes behind them, and Castiel gives her a warm smile. She smiles back and lets the door click shut.

Dean presses himself up against Castiel's back, his hands curling around Castiel's hips. Dean tucks his nose behind Castiel's ear and inhales before panting his scent out again. Castiel tips his head to the side and leans back. Dean supports his weight as he continues to scent, pausing to lick or bite when he finds a spot that pleases him.

Castiel moans with the attention, pleasure shivering down his spine and through his limbs. He curls his hands over Dean's, slotting their fingers together. He shifts his weight and can feel the dampness that has begun to spread between his ass cheeks. Dean bites down low on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin or even to bruise, but Castiel's back still arches with the pleasure of it.

He grinds his hips back against Dean and makes a soft noise when he feels Dean's cock hard against him. Dean squeezes his hips briefly before wrapping his arms around Castiel and pulling him in tightly. Castiel's head drops back against Dean's shoulder. Dean holds onto him, his chest rising and falling rapidly against Castiel's back.

Too rapidly, Castiel realizes belated. They've barely touched each other, but Dean's panting like he does when he's taking Castiel as hard as he can.

"Dean?"

Dean groans and buries his face in Castiel's neck. "Fuck," he slurs. "You smell so good, Cas." Dean shifts so that he can lick Castiel's neck before biting down.

Castiel's breath catches in his chest and he arches his back.

"You smell so good," Dean says again. "I wanna breed you. Can I breed you, Cas?"

Castiel groans, his knees buckling. He can feel Dean's rumbling laugh against his back as he lowers them to the floor. Castiel ends up straddling Dean's legs, his own spread wide, Dean's erection pressed into the curve of his ass. Dean rolls his hips up.

"You like that? Like the thought of being round and heavy with my pups, Cas?"

" _Yes_ ," Castiel whines as he reaches back to dig his fingers into Dean's hair. 

Dean grips his hand, pulling it down so he can bite the inside of Castiel's wrist. He shoves Castiel forward onto his hands and knees and starts to yank down his pants. Panic flares inside Castiel and he jerks away from Dean, hands scrabbling wildly to pull his pants back up even as he twists away from Dean's hold.

"No- stop-" he stutters, but Dean's already letting go, hands in the air, head ducked low in submission.

Castiel crouches against the couch, watching Dean. He doesn't move, just sits still, his head tipped to the side, neck bared. Castiel sucks in a deep breath, dragging Dean's omega-sweet scent into his lungs. He holds his breath for a moment, then exhales slowly. He pushes away the panic and takes another deep breath. Dean's scent calms him, reminds him that he's safe, and Castiel breathes it in until he relaxes again, the panic easing into discomfort which fades away slowly.

Castiel stands and holds out his hand to Dean. Dean looks up at him, the gold receded to a thin ring. He studies Castiel for a long moment, eyes darting around his face. He reaches up and lets Castiel pull him to his feet. They stand chest-to-chest. Castiel tips his head up and presses his lips to Dean's. Dean doesn't react at first, waiting as Castiel kisses him. It's not until Castiel nips at his lips, pressing his body more firmly against Dean's that Dean moves, wrapping his arms around Castiel's waist and holding him tightly. Castiel hums, pleased.

He reaches back to curl his fingers around Dean's and pulls his arms open without letting go of him. He walks backwards and guides Dean to the bedroom. At the foot of the bed, Castiel comes to a halt. He drags Dean forward until they are touching, chest to chest, thigh to thigh, and tips his head back again. He brushes his lips against Dean's.

"You gonna breed me up, omega?" Castiel whispers. 

Dean shudders against him.

"You should," Castiel encourages. "You should get me nice and fat, fill me up with-"

Dean growls and lurches forward, knocking Castiel into the bed and climbing over him. He kisses Castiel hard, teeth biting, hands digging into Castiel's hair. Castiel squirms under him, biting back and twisting his hands in Dean's clothes. He yanks at them, desperate to have Dean against his skin.

Dean breaks away long enough to undress. Castiel follows suit, pulling his shirt over his head and wiggling out of his pants. He whines when Dean drops back down on top of him, pressing Castiel into the bed with his weight. Castiel claws at him, dragging his nails across Dean's back and shoulder and digging them into the meat of his thighs and ass. Their kisses are rough, more teeth than tongue in their desperation.

Dean rolls his hips against Castiel, reaching down to catch him behind the knee and dragging his leg up. Castiel wraps it around Dean's waist, meeting each thrust with one of his own. He can feel Dean's slick against his heel, and it makes him groan. The scent of it is thick in the air, mixing with the scent of Castiel's arousal. Dean ruts down against him, his dick rubbing against Castiel's.

Castiel arches up against him, and drags his mouth away from Dean's to bit down on his shoulder. Dean growls and thrusts harder, wrapping his arms around Castiel's back for leverage.

"Dean," he gasps, "in." He braces a foot against the mattress and tilts his hips in invitation. He can feel the wet of his slick against his ass and thighs, soaking into the sheets.

Dean rears back. His eyes are gold again, pupils blown wide. He leans back on his heels and shoves Castiel's knees into his chest. He briefly tests Castiel's give, fingers rough and fast, just enough to make sure he won't hurt Castiel as he thrusts in, pressing into Castiel's body with no hesitation. Castiel groans, tossing his head back against the pillow as Dean fucks into him. He gasps at the sensation, heat flooding his body and making his fingers and toes tingle. He struggles to breathe past the sensation, his chest tight.

Dean pulls back again before he's all the way inside Castiel, thrusting back in fully, his hips snapping against Castiel's ass. He sets a brutal pace, punching high-pitched grunts from Castiel each time he slams home. Castiel twists his fingers into the sheets and takes it, closing his eyes to focus on the feel of Dean moving inside him.

Dean shifts his weight, bringing his knees up closer to Castiel's hips and sitting back on his heels. He rolls his hips into Castiel and Castiel squirms against him, whining low under his breath. Dean makes a soft noise and reaches between Castiel's thighs to stroke his cock. Castiel rocks into it, head tipping back, hands shifting restlessly across the bed. 

Dean's other hand slides over Castiel's thigh to his stomach. Castiel opens his eyes to watch. He's focused on Castiel's stomach, head tipped down as he stares, lips parted, eyes wide. Dean spreads his fingers across the low curve of Castiel's stomach, just above the line of his pubic hair. Dean thrusts into Castiel, his fingers flexing with the clenching of Castiel's abdomen.

Castiel struggles to breath, his chest tight, eyes stinging. He reaches down to cover Dean's hand with his own and presses it tight to his stomach.

"Please," he whispers, "Dean."

Dean growls and thrusts harder. His fingers dig into Castiel's stomach as he strokes Castiel's cock with his other hand. "Please what?" he asks.

Castiel whimpers. Dean makes a displeased noise.

"Please what?" he growls again.

Castiel pants and manages to force the words out. "Please come in me. Breed me, omega."

Dean growls again, louder. He digs his fingers into Castiel's stomach again before he pulls away and grips Castiel's hips to jerk him back into each thrust forward. Castiel whines with each thrust, hands scrabbling at the bed, at Dean's skin, at his own body. He fights for leverage against Dean, wanting to match Dean's urgency, wanting each thrust to hurt even more, to push him even higher. He growls angrily and manages to get a foot braced against Dean's shoulder. He pushes and Dean reels backward. Dean's eyes go wide and startled as he nearly slides off the bed, but Castiel grabs his arms and drags him to the center of the bed, pressing him flat onto his back before he slides back down over Dean's cock with a hard drop.

Dean snarls. His eyes glitter as he wraps his hands around Castiel's hips and then it's perfect, Castiel rolling down against Dean's thrusts up, both hard and fast and desperate.

Castiel chants under his breath, moaning out Dean's name, urging him on: " _Dean, omega, breed me, breed me, omega, omega, Dean._ "

Dean's growl picks up in volume and Castiel feels it vibrating against him each time their bodies meet. Castiel wraps a hand around his cock and strokes himself hard and fast.

"Gonna come in you," Dean growls. Castiel whines his pleasure as Dean continues, his words mixing with Castiel's pleading. "Gonna make you fat, gonna make you mine, breed you up so good, gonna fuck you so hard, Cas, gonna-" 

Dean breaks off with a low groan, head pressing back into the bed, neck and back arching as he rolls his hips up into Castiel. Castiel whimpers and grins down to work Dean's orgasm, encouraging Dean to come in him, to fill him up, to mark him from the inside out. Castiel cries out as his own orgasm overwhelms him and he spills across Dean's chest and stomach. Dean's body relaxes back against the bed and he opens his eyes to stare at Castiel. Castiel stares back. He stops stroking himself but he can't stop grinding down against Dean. 

Dean pets his hands over Castiel's hips and stomach, letting Castiel ride the last of his erection. It's only when Dean goes soft, nearly slipping from Castiel's body, that Castiel stops. He's not ready to pull off, but Dean doesn't have a knot to hold his come inside Castiel's body. Castiel pushes the thought away, a nasty shiver working down his spine, and he leans down to kiss Dean. 

Dean rolls them over and stretches out over him. Castiel wraps his legs around Dean's waist to hold him close. The room smells like slick and sweat and lust- _so much lust_ \- but now that they're kissing, slow and easy, it also smells like love and a little bit like hope, which is dangerous enough that Castiel pulls away. He slides his hands over Dean's arms and then up over his shoulders. Dean watches him, the gold in his eyes slowly fading back to green.

Without meaning to, Castiel yawns in Dean's face, startling a laugh from him. Dean leans down to press a kiss to his mouth and then he pulls out of Castiel, making Castiel groan. He wrinkles his nose at the wet rush of come and slick, but he's not interested in moving right now, not yet. Dean isn't either. He rolls Castiel onto his side and curls up behind him, wrapping his arms around Castiel's body. Castiel snuggles back into him and closes his eyes, giving another noisy yawn.

 

* * *

  

Castiel startles awake to the sound of Charlie coughing and forcing a window open.

"Well at least you kept it to the bedroom even if it does reek in here."

Behind him, Dean groans and rolls away. Castiel sits up on his elbow and peers over his shoulder to see Dean dragging a pillow over his head. "Go away, Charlie."

"Nope!" Charlie chirps. "This is my room too." Charlie appears at the edge of the screen between their beds. She smiles at Castiel and then winks. Heat flushes through Castiel's face.

"You guys gonna have dinner with us?"

"At the café?" Castiel asks as Dean shifts behind him, making the bed bounce with his motions.

Charlie nods, her eyes following Dean briefly as he gets up and heads for the bathroom. "There's some kind of movie night thing happening afterwards. Gilda wanted to go."

Castiel sits up in the bed and runs his hands through his hair. "I'll talk to Dean. We'll need to get ready if we do go."

Charlie gives him a thumbs-up. "We got time."

Castiel smiles at her and waits until she's left the room before standing and stretching. He turns to find Dean in the bathroom doorway, watching him with a grin.

"Do that again," Dean says, but Castiel ignores Dean to join him in the bathroom.

"Did you hear what she asked?" he asks as he turns on the shower.

Dean hums and presses himself against Castiel's back, arms around his waist, and kisses his neck. "Yeah."

"And?" He tips his head to the side in encouragement. Dean licks up his neck to suck a gentle bruise behind his ear.

"Would rather stay here with you," Dean says into his hair.

Castiel snorts. Steam drifts from the shower so he wraps his hands around Dean's wrists and leads him under the spray. 

"Let's at least go eat. We can come back after and miss the movie thing," he says as he turns in Dean's arms, tipping his head up for a kiss. Dean nods against his mouth and then deepens the kiss, back Castiel against the wall of the shower and knocking his head with a loud crack.

Castiel laughs as Dean reaches up to cup his head, hissing in apology. They break apart after sharing another soft kiss. Castiel stands still to let Dean wash him, hands slow and careful, before he washes himself with less concern.

They leave the bedroom to find Gilda and Charlie curled up on the couch, the TV on. The room smells like slick and a window is cracked open. Castiel bites his lip to keep his amusement in check but Dean circles around the couch and drops down into the empty space, slapping Charlie's calf.

"What happened to keeping it in the bedroom?" Dean mocks.

Charlie grins and shrugs. "Someone was already in there."

Dean rolls his eyes. "We goin' to eat or what?"

As they head down to the café, Gilda hooks her arm through Castiel's and tells him about the movie night, a marathon of old black and white movies. Neither Gilda nor Castiel have heard of most of them. Dean's only heard of a few of them, but Charlie's heard of most of them and even seen a few.

Castiel swallows back a surge of bitterness and focuses on Gilda's soft voice as she describes the movies. Dean steps up next to him and settles a hand low on his back. Castiel knows his mood doesn't reflect in his scent, but when he looks up at Dean, there's a tightness in the lines of Dean's face and his shoulders. Castiel reaches behind himself to take Dean's hand in his own and he holds it as long as he can.

After dinner, Dean agrees to the movie night, and they follow Gilda to the movie room. Inside, the room is filled with pillows and low sitting couches, but half of them are taken by other omegas already. After a quick discussion, they head across the room to settle into a pile of cushions further back in the room, near the wall. Gilda gives her approval only after she's verified that she can see the screen.

Dean settles with his back against the wall. He spreads his legs and drags Castiel down to sit between them, leaning against his chest. Castiel nestles into him, dropping his head back against Dean's shoulder. Charlie and Gilda relax on their own pillows across from them. Charlie splays across the floor on her side, her head propped up on her hand. Gilda has a flyer of some kind and reads what she can from it, filling in details about the movies she hadn't know. 

It's the most Castiel has ever heard Gilda talk and Charlie watches her with a wide smile, her eyes shining with adoration. Castiel watches Charlie, his own lips curled up in a small smile. Against his back, Dean is stiff and quiet, but slowly he relaxes, his hands beginning to wander. They curve around Castiel's waist and up over his chest before settling low on his stomach, Instantly, Castiel's focus is on Dean- on the weight of his hand where it rests, casually possessive and full of meaning, on Dean's warm breath against his neck, on the way Dean ducks his head to press his nose behind Castiel's ear. He hears Dean inhale and tips his head to the side-

"No. For the love of- No, stop." 

Castiel's eyes snap open to find Charlie sitting upright, glaring at them both. He startles, realizing that his scent has thickened in the air and the omegas closest to them are watching him and Dean with a mixture of expressions. Castiel flushes. He shifts to sit next to Dean instead of in his lap, keeping a few inches of space between them. Dean glares at Charlie, but calms when Castiel takes his hand.

His attention turns to Castiel and for a moment he's tense, ready to protest. His eyes dart around Castiel's face, but then his shoulders relax and his scent evens out. Castiel smiles at him and Dean smiles back. Dean squeezes his hand and they turn back to Charlie and Gilda. 

"So tell me about these movies again," Dean says to Gilda. She glances at Castiel, then Charlie, before she starts telling him about the first one to play that night. 

Behind her, two omegas rise and cross the room to find a new place to sit. The younger, a teenager by her looks, keeps glancing over her shoulder at them, her eyes darting down where Dean is still holding Castiel's hand. Castiel watches her with a frown until she notices and turns away, face flushing a bright red. The other omega catches him looking and glares as she wraps her arm around the younger's shoulders. Castiel frowns in confusion, but looks away when she does.

It's then that Castiel notices that the space that had opened up around them is still there and the omegas around them are watching him and Dean. A few frown at him, glancing away when he meets their eyes. One sneers and makes a show of turning his chin up and turning away. A few smile shyly. Others just stare. It's not until he catches someone glancing down that he realizes what the problem is.

Dean is still holding his hand. He's shifted closer so that their shoulders and thighs are pressed together, their clasped hands resting on Dean's leg. Castiel tenses, fighting against a sudden surge of fear. 

He'd forgotten. They'd gotten too comfortable, being around Charlie and Gilda, tucked away in the privacy of their room. Samandriel's innocent curiosity and Lisa's easy acceptance had pushed away the reality that he and Dean aren't supposed to be this way, aren't supposed to be in love.

He swallows thickly against the tightness of his throat. He looks up through his eyelashes at Charlie and Gilda. They aren't touching, not even casually. Castiel glances around again. They're still being watched though not as much as before. Castiel shifts away from Dean, but leaves his hand in Dean's. Dean glances over at him frowning, but Castiel can't bring himself to meet Dean's eyes. 

"Cas?" he asks, but before Castiel can try to find words, the lights in the room dim. There's a moment of shuffling and then silence before the movie starts playing. Castiel looks around them again, but in the dark, he can't see if anyone's watching.

 

* * *

  

He's too nervous the next day to go out despite Charlie and Gilda's coaxing. Dean frowns but says nothing, just stretches himself across the couch and tugs Castiel into his arms. His scent is fierce and protective, and grows more potent when Castiel acquiesces to Dean's dominance. The girls leave them alone then, the scent of their worry lingering. Castiel closes his eyes and clings to Dean. He knows Dean can smell the strange uneasiness in his scent just as he can smell the way Dean's reacting to him. He forces himself to fall asleep and when he wakes it's to a rush of heat. 

He crawls up Dean's body and wakes him by rutting against him, pressing his mouth to Dean's until Dean digs his fingers into Castiel's hair and holds him in place, biting his lips and forcing his mouth open.

They spend the rest of the day wrapped in each other. 

They spend the rest of the week wrapped in each other. 

A strange heat gathers at the base of Castiel's spine and his scent is thick and potent. Charlie and Gilda spend most nights in the living room while Castiel gasps and pants, begging for Dean to fill him. Dean fucks him, holds him in place to take him hard. He pins Castiel to the wall and fucks him standing up. He lets Castiel ride him until his legs give out. He's only satisfied when Dean comes inside him, when he can feel the slick heat of Dean's come leaking from him, when he can scent Dean's release on the air. 

Castiel startles awake late in the night several days later. His heart pounds heavily in his chest and when he climbs from the bed his body protests. He stumbles to the bathroom, uses the toilet, and then turns on the tap. He splashes water on his face and squints in the mirror at his reflection. He feels wrung out and exhausted the way he does after a heat, but he can't remember the blind hunger for a knot that's always made him panic. He can't remember simultaneous craving for and being revolted by the need for an alpha scent. All he can remember is Dean's hands and Dean's body and Dean's voice. 

A shiver runs down Castiel's spine as memories come back to him. Warmth builds in his chest and he can't help the sudden surge of excitement that floods him. He straightens up to look at himself in the mirror. He's marked with light bruises, nothing that will last more than a few days, but enough to mark him as Dean's. His heart stutters in his chest. He presses a hand low on his stomach. The muscles contract under his touch. He grins viciously at the mirror.

His alpha's doctor- a beta man who barely looks at him during his exams- had told his alpha that omegas breed best during heat. Castiel's alpha had been furious that he'd waited until Castiel had passed his heat before taking Castiel off his birth control, and Castiel wasn't due yet for another one, but if his body had triggered one under Dean's attentions-

Castiel sucks in a sharp breath. He darts from the bathroom to climb into bed with Dean, rolling him over to lay him flat on his back. He straddles Dean's hips and bends down to kiss him. Dean groans, still asleep, but he responds, his movements uncoordinated and sloppy until he wakes up completely. He indulges Castiel's touching and petting for a moment before pushing Castiel back gently.

"You okay, Cas?" he asks. 

"Yes," Castiel breathes in his mouth. He stretches out against Dean and tucks his face into Dean's neck. Dean curls his arms around Castiel and holds tight.

"You smell better."

"How'd I smell before?" Castiel asks.

"Dunno," Dean mutters. He's already falling back to sleep, his arms loosening around Castiel, his words slurring. "Hungry."

Castiel says nothing, just curls a little closer. He tucks his head into the curve of Dean's shoulder and closes his eyes. Dean's arms fall away and his breathing evens out. Castiel draws in a deep breath and lets himself go limp against Dean's body. He's probably too heavy for this, but Dean will shift him when it becomes uncomfortable.

Castiel is asleep before that happens.

 

* * *

  

Both Dean and Castiel are restless the next day. They go down to the café for breakfast and then Castiel follows Dean to the pool. Lisa and her son are there again. Ben's face lights up with delight when he sees Dean. Castiel sits at the edge of the pool and watches them play with each other, darting around a couple of other omegas in the pool. Another little boy shows up and he jumps into the game. His father sits beside Castiel.

"Is that one yours?" he asks Castiel.

Castiel shakes his head. "I'm here with the overgrown child."

The man laughs. They sit in silence, but slowly Castiel becomes aware of the man darting looks at him from the corner of his eye. Castiel turns to look at him, and the next time the man glances over, he's meet with Castiel's gaze. He flushes bright red and ducks his head.

"Sorry. I, uh, don't mean-" He stops and swallows noisily. "I don't mean to stare, but... I was at the movie night."

Castiel frowns at him. "The movie night?"

He nods. "I saw- I saw you two." He gestures at Dean. 

Worry tightens Castiel's chest as he remembers the way he and Dean had drawn attention to themselves that night. He realizes the man knew who he was, and that Ben is not his. He narrows his eyes at the man. He knows his suspicious has leaked into his scent when the man flinches.

"I don't- I didn't mean to- Um." He cuts himself off and sighs. "My name is Inias." He offers his hand.

Castiel looks down at it, then back up at him. Inias lowers his hand slowly when Castiel doesn't take it.

"I don't mean to- I'm not here to- to comment or anything," Inias says. His shoulders hunch as his scent grows uneasy. "I just... I didn't know that was possible."

Castiel stares at him. "It can be," he says finally.

Inias looks out at the pool, watching his son play. "Is it normal?"

"It just is."

Inias thinks on that, his eyebrows furrowing as he chews on his lip. "My alpha has a lot of omegas," he says finally. 

Without meaning to Castiel looks down to check for a mating bite. Inias has none.

"There's a lot of us," Inias continues, "and mostly it doesn't- we're just there. But." He pauses. "There's this one omega. A woman. She-" He cuts off and huffs out a breath. He rubs a hand over his face. "I just thought it was me."

Castiel studies him for a moment. "It's not," he says. "There's Dean and I, but we're here with two friends who also- do. Dean knows more omegas who are the same."

Inias looks at him. "How does it work?"

Castiel turns away. He watches Dean duck under the water and push off the wall, paddling beneath the water under Ben and Inias' son. Two omega women walk into the room, towels wrapped around their bodies. 

"Do you want to walk in the gardens?" Castiel asks Inias. 

Inias glances over at his son.

"Dean can watch him," Castiel offers.

"Is that okay?"

Castiel nods and then catches Dean's attention. Dean calls a timeout to the boys and swims over to them, hooking his hands over the edge of the pool on either side of Castiel's legs.

"Sup, Cas?" Dean smiles up at him, eyes wide and delighted, his scent rich with a joyful kind of happiness.

"Can you watch Inais' son? We want to walk in the gardens."

Dean glances at Inias, but nods at Castiel. "Sure." He catches Castiel's hand. "Everything okay?"

"We just want to talk." He knows Dean wants a kiss, but Castiel is conscious of the eyes on them. He settles for squeezing Dean's hand. Inias calls to his son- Nathaniel- asking him to behave for Dean and telling him he'll be back soon.

They leave the pool area and head for the gardens. Inias is quiet and Castiel doesn't know where to start. He doesn't know how to put into words what it means to be separated from the person you love, to have to be careful all the time. Inias already knows what it means to be at the whim of an alpha, but he doesn't know yet what it's like to live with a longing for someone you can't ever have.

Castiel's fingers creep up to his neck. He touches the ridges of his mating bite and he hates them. He hates that they belong to a man he despises. He hates that they belong to an alpha. He hates that they don't belong to Dean, that they never can.

Castiel explains in fits and starts what it's like to sneak around. He tells Inias how infrequently he gets to see Dean, how they never really get to relax in each other's company because there is always the chance of getting caught. He thinks about how much easier it will be for Inias to be with his omega, but at the same time Castiel knows now how easy it is to get complacent. Inias voices this before Castiel can decide if he will.

"If she were... if she cared the way I do, we'd see each other all the time," Inias says. Small chunks of red wood are spread across the pathway in front of them. Inias toes at one as they make their way through, moving it out of his way.

"We all smell like each other, so I don't think my alpha would ever notice."

Castiel shrugs. "Mine notices. He would never think it was more than that. They can smell it if another alpha- um-" Castiel hesitates, uncertain how to say it. "My alpha had another omega once. There was... one of his friends liked him, but my alpha doesn't share. The alpha didn't care. He just... he just _took_." Castiel curls his arms over his stomach. "My alpha, he knew it happened afterwards. Said he could smell it on him."

Castiel hadn't known Dean when this had happened, but Castiel had remembered when they'd started having sex. He'd remembered the way his alpha had pinned the other omega to the ground, nose pressed against the skin of the omega's neck, between his legs. He'd remembered his alpha's rage and being able to smell the other alpha's spend on and in his omega. But it hadn't been the other alpha he'd gotten angry at it. It had been the omega. He'd killed him right there, with Castiel and the other house servants and slaves watching. He'd taken Castiel afterwards, violent and bloody. Castiel had passed out and woken days later, injured and sore.

When he and Dean had started having sex, he'd refused to let Dean perform certain acts on him. He still refused some things.

"You forgot," Inias says, breaking Castiel away from his thoughts. The air around them smells faintly of fear, but outside, with the breeze and plants surrounding them, it is already fading.

"Forgot what?" Castiel asks.

"To be careful. I saw the way you started, that night, and realized people were watching. Back there-" Inias gestures with his thumb over his shoulder. "You kept glancing around. And you didn't kiss him."

"I did," Castiel admits. "Would you?"

Inias looks away. He doesn't ask any more questions and Castiel has nothing else to say; they head back to the pool. Ben and Lisa are gone, but Dean and Nathaniel sit at a small table. Nathaniel has a towel wrapped around his shoulders and he watches Dean tell a story with wide eyes.

"Nathaniel," Inias calls. Nathaniel turns at Inias' voice. His face lights up and he runs over, letting Inias swing him up into his arms. Dean follows after, coming to stand by Castiel. He reaches for Castiel, but when Castiel stiffens, his hand drops.

"Did you have a good talk?" he asks instead.

Inias tucks his face into Nathaniel's hair and doesn't answer. He leaves them, Nathaniel still held close, his son's arms tight around his neck. 

Castiel turns to Dean and offers his hand. "Can we go to our room?" he asks softly.

Dean slips his fingers between Castiel's. "Yeah, Cas."

They curl up on the couch together and watch movies Castiel's never seen until Charlie and Gilda return to the room. They order dinner and eat together, then build a nest on the floor in front of the couch. It's comfortable and quiet, the four of them curled up together again, but there's a tension in the air, a knowledge of how tenuous this comfort is. 

How quickly it will fade away.

 

* * *

  

In this place, Castiel wakes to the smell of himself and Dean as one scent. Dean's scent is in his skin now. In their shared bed, in his clothes, pressed inside his body. Castiel imagines what it would be like to have this every day, to be able to stay with Dean, here in this place, or in a house of their own far away, to be able to reach out and touch Dean when he wanted with no concern for who might see.

Castiel images what it would be like to be heavy with Dean's child. To have Dean's scent be a part of his permanently. Castiel shifts onto his side, settling his weight next to Dean instead of mostly on top of him. He slips a hand down to press against his stomach. He probes the skin there, tentative, curious. Could he be pregnant now? Could Dean's seed have settled inside him, bred inside him, and he doesn't know? 

Castiel presses himself closer to his omega, tucking his face into Dean's neck and inhaling. 

"Cas?" Dean's voice is soft, his words slurred. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Castiel shifts to frown up at him. Dean cups a hand around his cheek.

"You smell upset."

Castiel shakes his head gently, reaching up to cover Dean's hand with his own. He turns his face into Dean's palm and kisses it.

"I was just thinking."

Dean hums softly and nudges Castiel until he shifts, wrapping his arm around Dean's waist and curling closer to him. 

"It's our last week," Dean says softly, breaking the silence of the room. Castiel nods without lifting his head; he doesn't want to have this discussion.

Dean doesn't say anything more, but he holds Castiel closer. They stay like that, curled in bed together as the sun rises and fills the room with light. Castiel hears Charlie and Gilda move around- one of them gets up to use the bathroom, but neither leave the room. 

The scents in the room stay low and heavy, and Castiel realizes it's the first time that there has not been arousal in the air with the couples both in bed together. He presses his face into Dean's shoulder and ignores it in favor of filling his lungs with the smell of Dean's skin.

Dean's stomach breaks the quiet of the room sometime later, the growling sound loud and obvious. Dean flushes red as Charlie bursts into laughter, the sound uncontrolled and delighted. Castiel smiles helplessly as Dean growls at her.

"I'm hungry!" he defends.

"We could tell," Gilda comments, sending Charlie into fresh peels of laughter.

Dean grumbles under his breath and stalks into the bathroom. Castiel sits up as Charlie's laughter comes closer. She sticks her head around the edge of the screen and winks at him.

"Guess we're getting up. Order in or go down?"

"Order in? I'd like to watch a movie."

Charlie nods and ducks back behind the screen. He hears her speak to Gilda and then she's giving Castiel a thumbs up without coming back around the screen. Castiel chuckles. Dean comes out of the bathroom and drops down on the edge of the bed.

"What's so funny?"

Castiel grins. "We're going to order in and watch a movie."

Dean nods agreement, and then Castiel lets Dean pull him from the bed and into the shower. Dean presses him against the wall and kisses him. His hands wander over Castiel's skin, but he doesn't push, doesn't incite, not until Castiel arches his back to press his cock against Dean's body. 

"Like this?" Dean asks against his mouth, slipping a hand down between them.

Castiel nods and wraps his arms around Dean's neck, content to let Dean lead them.

Dean strokes them together, his hand wrapped around them both. He kisses Castiel's mouth and chin and jaw, sucks gentle marks into the line of Castiel's neck. They'll be gone by tomorrow, but they can't risk anything, not with the end so soon. 

Castiel rocks up into Dean's grip the closer he gets to orgasm. Dean tightens his hand and strokes faster, making pleased noises into Castiel's neck. He grabs Castiel's hand and guides it around to his ass. Castiel explores gently, slipping fingers between Dean's ass cheeks to rub through the wetness gathered there. He circles Dean's hole, feeling the muscle flutter, before he presses in gently with one finger. Dean rocks back into the touch. Castiel presses deeper, thrusting his finger in and out for a few moments until he adds another.

Dean growls, the sound a low vibration against Castiel. Castiel tips his head back as he shudders. Dean growls again. His hand squeezes tightly around their cocks and Castiel gasps as his orgasm surprises him. Dean keeps stroking them both, the glide of his hand easing with Castiel's come. Castiel shivers and forces himself to focus. He starts fingering Dean again, thrusting in and out, twisting until he can get a good enough angle to search for his prostate. Dean whimpers when Castiel finds it, the sound high pitched and desperate. Castiel rubs at it, and between Castiel's attention and Dean's stroking, he comes quickly, biting down on Castiel's shoulder.

He leaves teeth marks behind, but it doesn't bruise. By the time they finish dressing, the marks are already fading.

They order food and Charlie finds a superhero movie. Castiel and Gilda pile pillows and blankets on the floor in front of the couch. Castiel fusses with them, pulling and twisting the blankets until he's satisfied, then he starts on the pillows. He end up dragging the cushions off the couch and stacking the pillows on top of them, making a nest for him and Dean to curl into. He glances up to find Charlie watching him with a raised eyebrow, but before he can ask, a knock comes on the door.

Dean opens it and lets the waitstaff wheel a cart in. After some debate, they decide to eat while they watch the movie. They push the coffee table up against the TV stand and line it with plates. Charlie starts the movie and she and Gilda curl up next to each other. Castiel has Dean sit and prepares them one plate to share. He relaxes into the curve of Dean's legs, pressing back against him. He offers Dean bites of food over his shoulder, more intent on feeding Dean than on watching the movie. 

After they've all eaten their fill, empty plates stacked on the coffee table, Gilda and Charlie lie side-by-side, arms wrapped around each other. Castiel fidgets in Dean's hold, unable to find a comfortable position. Dean tolerates it for a little while, but then curls a hand around the nape of Castiel's neck, freezing Castiel in place with a sudden spike of fear. Dean hastily yanks his hand away and rubs up and down Castiel's spine instead.

"You need to settle, Cas. You're driving me crazy."

Castiel pouts, but wiggles himself around so that he can wrap his arms around Dean's waist and lay his head on Dean's chest. Dean hugs him back, holding him tightly, and Castiel lets himself drift to sleep, Dean's heartbeat in his ears.

He startles awake to Dean shaking him. The girls are gone, Castiel notices as he blinks blearily around the room.

"You awake there?" Dean asks, his voice warm with amusement.

Castiel glares but nods. "I slept through the movie."

"You did." Dean pets a hand through his hair down to his neck where he massages the muscles. "I wanted to go swimming a bit before dinner. You up for that."

Castiel nods again, letting Dean pull him into a brief kiss. Dean leaves him curled in their nest, his face pressed to the pillows Dean had been lying against. When Dean comes out, he has Castiel's swim clothes and waves them at him.

"Come on, Cas. Up 'n' at 'em."

Castiel grumbles but obeys, stripping out of his clothes there in the living room. Dean watches avidly, eyes tracking over Castiel's body. He smells interested, but not aroused, so Castiel ignores him and pulls on his swim clothes. Dean hands him a towel and takes his hand to drag him from the room.

The pool is empty, for which Castiel is grateful. He still feels sleepy, though the chill of the water helps wake him. He wanders around the shallow end, ducking under to get his hair wet, while Dean swims the length of it. Eventually Castiel pulls himself out and sits on the edge. Dean swims over to tease Castiel's feet, laughing when Castiel kicks at him. He gets a foot pressed against Dean's shoulder and pushes him away. He laughs as Dean flails. Dean winks at him and takes off, swimming more laps under Castiel's watchful gaze.

The rest of the night is easy- Dean swims and then they join Charlie and Gilda in the café. The four of them have dinner and then return to their room together. Charlie finds another movie to watch, but halfway through she and Gilda excuse themselves to the bedroom, leaving the living room smelling like slick.

Castiel sits between Dean's thighs and lets Dean pet him. His hands wander over Castiel's chest and stomach, curving low over it, before they dip down between Castiel's thighs. He rubs Castiel's cock through his clothes, working him to full hardness, making the room smell wet and sweet. 

When Castiel tries to turn to face Dean, he stops Castiel. He urges Castiel forward so he call pull his pants down and then drags Castiel into his lap, Castiel's legs spread wide over Dean's. They rock together with slow, easy movements, Dean never pulling out very far. Castiel worries about Charlie and Gilda returning, but Dean's attentions drag his focus back onto him, onto Dean's hands and mouth and cock. He lets Dean's attentions work him to a slow, easy orgasm that has him melting back into Dean's hold.

Dean comes inside him, his mouth pressed against Castiel's shoulder, his fingers digging into Castiel's skin. He doesn't push Castiel off afterwards, but pulls him closer, holding tightly to him. Castiel closes his eyes and stays there for as long as possible.

 

* * *

  

Castiel startles awake to the sound of whimpering. Fear floods the room and Castiel finds himself scrambling up the bed, trying to press himself flat to the wall, hands fighting an attacker who's not really there. He only realizes he's crying when Dean's voice breaks through his confusion.

"Cas! Cas, it's okay." 

Gentle hands cup his face, touching the curve of his jaw, his cheeks bones, pressing gently against the skin under his eyes. He opens them to find Dean kneeling on the bed in front of him naked, skin wet, hair plastered to his skull. Castiel reaches for him, digging his nails into the skin of Dean's shoulders.

"What happened?" he rasps.

Dean pulls him forward into a hug. "Gilda had a nightmare. Think it startled you."

Castiel tucks his face into Dean's neck and inhales. Dean's scent presses gentle and concerned and perfect into him. He realizes he can still hear the whimpering from beyond the screen. The scent of fear is still strong and thick. Charlie whispers softly to Gilda, the sound of her voice barely audible under Gilda's distress.

Castiel wraps his arms around Dean, holding on and focusing on calming himself down. He knows his own distress will only make Gilda's worse. Dean strokes a hand down his back, then squeezes him.

"Can we sit?" he asks, and Castiel realizes that Dean is still kneeling, supporting his full weight. Castiel shifts back, wrinkling his nose when he sees how wet his.

"Towel?" he asks.

Dean grins, though it's strained. He climbs from the bed and disappears into the bathroom. When he reappears, he's rubbing a towel over his skin. He crawls into the bed next to Castiel and reaches out to wipe down his arms and face. Castiel allows it, closing his eyes and soaking in Dean's affection. Dean tosses the towel to the end of the bed and leans against the wall. He opens his arm to Castiel, letting him settle into the comfort of his hold.

Gilda has calmed enough that she's no longer whimpering. Charlie continues to whisper to her and slowly the fear ebbs from the room until there's only a sour tinge to the air.

Dean and Castiel stay curled up together until Charlie appears around the screen. She comes closer, but doesn't touch them or the bed.

"Can you guys vacate for the day?" she asks softly, leaning closer. It probably doesn't stop Gilda from hearing with how quiet the room is. They both nod. Castiel points to the bathroom.

"I need to clean up, but I'll be quick." He matches her gentleness. Charlie offers him a strained smile and heads back to Gilda.

Dean presses a kiss to his cheek. "I'll be in the living room."

Castiel kisses him on the mouth and goes to get ready.

 

* * *

  

They eat breakfast at the café, and then attend an art class at Castiel's request. Instead of painting, this one is sculpting. Dean pokes at his ball of clay before abandoning it to sit across from Castiel and watch him. Castiel ignores the objects set up in the center of the room for reference and attempts to sculpt Dean's face. It comes out crooked, Dean's features smooshed and awkward, the scale wrong, but the thought of Dean captured in a way that wouldn't be destroyed makes him happy. He carefully doesn't think about the fact that he has to give it back at the end of the class.

When Castiel spins his sculpture around to show Dean, he reaches out a careful hand and traces the line of his own nose. He smiles at Castiel, his eyes a dark green, pleased and warm and weary.

 

* * *

  

Dean follows Castiel, letting Castiel take them to the library. Castiel returns the books he'd borrowed the previous weeks and curls up in an arm chair with a new one. Dean wanders the shelves, fingers rolling over the spines of the books he passes. He ignores the novels that Castiel favors and looks instead for books with pictures. Castiel takes him to the art section, and Dean spends his time there, looking through books of photography and paintings and sculptures.

Castiel watches him over the top of his own book. He knows Dean can read, but he not sure how well. Gilda has limited skill, while Charlie and Castiel have the most advanced. Castiel's alpha does not bother him if he reads as long as the books are within his alpha's ability to read. Charlie's alpha often asks her to read for him, no longer able to read himself, his vision dimmed with age.

Dean traces his finger across a picture, the lines of his mouth soft, a smile curling the corner of it. Castiel leaves his book on the chair and goes to sit next to him. Dean tilts the book to show Castiel a picture of two boys sitting together. One, slightly taller, has his arm draped over the other's shoulders. They're laughing at something in the distance, something the artist has not captured. Castiel looks down to read the caption.

_Brothers in Laughter_

 

* * *

  

Castiel wants to go to the salon after lunch. Dean makes a face but he goes with Castiel anyway. Castiel considers a manicure- the one he'd gotten when he first arrived has chipped away- but the thought that his alpha might see it and like it makes his stomach turn. Instead he asks for a massage. Dean agrees to a couples massage and they lie together in the room and stare at each other. Castiel wants to touch him, wants to put his hands on Dean's skin and feel him breathe and move against him. He wants to own Dean, to be owned by Dean.

He wants these things and he can't have them, so he turns his face away and pretends.

 

* * *

  

Dean doesn't touch him after the salon.

Castiel doesn't know if that's better or worse. In some ways, it's both.

 

* * *

  

Castiel wakes pressed against Dean. His arms wind around Dean's waist and he has one leg hitched up over Dean's thighs. Dean's partially hard against him. Castiel closes his eyes and counts. He doesn't know how long it might take for the scent of Dean's seed to fade, but he knows he wants Dean inside him, wants to feel Dean fill him and mark him.

Dean's still asleep so Castiel reaches behind himself and runs his fingers over his hole. He's not wet yet, but he feels the beginnings of arousal stirring, his gut tightening, his cock filling. He shifts closer to Dean to feel the way Dean's cock grows harder as Castiel's arousal begins to filter into the air between them. 

Castiel hears Dean snuffle softly, scenting the air as he wakes. Castiel kisses him, slow and deep. Dean's hands curl against his skin and he kisses back clumsily, mouth open to let Castiel do what he will. Castiel hums pleased and then pushes Dean onto his back. Dean rolls easily, smiling up at Castiel, eyes still mostly closed. Castiel kisses him again, shifting to straddle Dean's thighs. Dean's cock is mostly hard and Castiel strokes it until it is leaking in his palm. 

He reaches behind himself, fingers slipping through his slick. He's just starting to open, his body relaxing as he grows more aroused. He works two fingers inside himself, then a third. Dean's hands settle on his hips and he rumbles encouragement as he watches Castiel finger himself.

When Castiel's ready, he inches forward on his knees and then slides down on Dean's cock with a soft sigh. He braces his hands on Dean's shoulders and rocks back against him. Dean's hands tighten on his hips and he helps with Castiel's movement, pulling down to add more force to his thrusts. Castiel moans, pleased.

They settle into a rhythm, one not as fast as they usually prefer but still enough for Castiel to work up a sweat. Dean shifts a hand from his hip to Castiel's cock and strokes him in time with their movements, a little slower now that Dean's not helping him rise and fall. Castiel closes his eyes and focuses on the feel of it. He focuses on the stretch of his hole around Dean's cock, the drag of skin on skin. He focuses on the way Dean's hand cradles his cock, his fingers tightening around the head with each stroke up and then loosening slightly as he strokes down.

Castiel shivers with pleasure. He breathes in deeply, enjoying the mix of their scents together. He slows down into a gentle rocking, wanting to drag it out, wanting to keep Dean inside him forever. He doesn't want this moment to end, but it does. Dean twists his wrist and Castiel gasps as he comes across Dean's stomach. He moans as Dean works him through it, and then his breath catches in his chest. He struggles to draw another one, but finds himself whining.

"Oh, Cas."

Dean reaches up and drags him down, holding Castiel close. Castiel turns his face into Dean's shoulder and sobs against Dean's skin. Dean tires to pull out, but stops when Castiel fights him. He holds Castiel until he stops crying.

Castiel presses his face against Dean. "Sorry," he mutters.

"It's okay." Dean's hands stroke down his back and across his sides.

Castiel shakes his head, but Dean doesn't comment. He settles his fingers against the back of Castiel's neck and they stay there like that until Dean slips out of him, his cock gone soft in the wake of Castiel's distress.

Castiel hates it, hates the empty feeling left behind. He misses Dean already, a low ache in his gut. He remembers how three weeks seemed like forever, but it's really nothing at all. He presses closer to Dean and digs his nails into Dean's skin. He doesn't want to think about it, but he can't help the way he thinks ahead, the way he knows that in just a few short days he'll be back in a tiny room with no windows. He'll be back in a collar, his alpha's stink a sour taste at the back of his throat, his hands an unwanted touch on his body, his knot an unwelcome intrusion. 

Castiel whines and presses his face into Dean's neck. Dean holds him, murmuring softly under his breath. Carefully, he rolls Castiel to the side, encouraging him to uncurl and press himself to the length of Dean's body.

Castiel sighs into the touch and lets Dean sooth him. Slowly he relaxes into the bed. He drowses under Dean's careful attention. He's vaguely aware of Charlie coming over to speak to Dean, of Gilda's soft voice, of the low rumble of Dean's answer.

He falls asleep in the silence that follows.

 

* * *

  

Castiel wakes alone. He sits up and looks around. The room is dim and a glance out one of the windows shows that the sun is low in the sky. A noise from the living room catches his attention, and Castiel slips out of the bed to peer out the bedroom door. The TV is playing, a black and white movie Castiel doesn't recognize. He can see Dean's head relaxed against the back of the couch.

Castiel slips back into the bedroom to use the bathroom, and when he comes out, Dean is sitting up. His arm is slung over the back of the couch and he smiles when he sees Castiel.

"You up?"

Castiel shakes his head. Dean's grin widens. 

"Don't be a jackass," he chides. He wiggles his fingers at Castiel. "You wanna watch with us?"

Castiel comes closer to see that Charlie and Gilda are curled up on the floor together in a pile of blankets and pillows.

"Yes. I'm hungry."

Charlie tips her head back. "Me too!" 

She wiggles from the blankets earning an annoyed hiss from Gilda. She presses a soft kiss to Gilda's forehead and circles around to look at the menus with Castiel. They order for their omegas and then Castiel sits on the couch with Dean. Dean shuffles around to rest his head in Castiel's lap. Castiel strokes his fingers through Dean's hair, scratching with his nails. Dean sighs softly, his eyes fluttering closed. Castiel studies him. He wants to remember Dean like this, eyes closed, body relaxed, no fear in his scent, at ease, comfortable, the warm scent of omega and happiness surrounding them, a movie playing in the background. 

Dean opens his eyes and turns his head to look up at Castiel. Their eyes catch and hold. Dean doesn't smile, his expression sad, longing. He reaches up and touches Castiel's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Castiel closes his eyes. He covers Dean's hand with his own and presses his face into Dean's palm.

He doesn't let go until he has to.

 

* * *

  

Castiel doesn't sleep that night. He lies in bed with Dean, Dean tucked against his side, and he stares at the far wall. He leaves, once, when Dean's rolled away from him and won't know he's gone, to find a book from the living room. He reads by the thin sliver of light that falls from the bathroom when he cracks the door open.

Dean shifts restlessly through the night. He wakes once not a few hours after he'd fallen asleep. He sits up in bed and stares around the room until Castiel pulls him down and wraps himself around Dean. He wakes again late in the night, reaching out for Castiel with desperate hands. Castiel curls close to him and lets him cling until he falls asleep again, grip going lax.

Now, with the sun just beginning to color the sky, Dean twitches next to him, his hands and feet jerking. Castiel pushes up onto an elbow and watches. Dean whimpers, his body curling toward Castiel. Castiel reaches for him.

"Dean, wake up." 

He cups Dean's cheek and says his name again. Dean's eyes snap open, his body stiffening. He sucks in a startled breath and jerks away from Castiel's touch before he realizes who he's seeing and goes limp.

"Cas..."

Castiel shifts closer and wraps his arms around Dean's body.

"It's okay."

Dean scoffs, but he accepts Castiel's comfort, pressing his face into Castiel's shoulder and holding him back. Dean doesn't cry, but he shivers in Castiel's hold as the room lightens around them. Castiel hears whimpering from the other side of the screen, then the shuffling of sheets and soft voices whispering to each other. Castiel presses his nose against the skin of Dean's neck and inhales. He doesn't smell distressed anymore, but he isn't happy either. Castiel exhales softly and Dean stirs and pulls away.

"Let's get up," he says as he untangles himself from Castiel's hold. 

Castiel sits up in their bed and watches him wander into the bathroom. He listens to the sounds of Dean relieving himself and the shower turning on. He considers lying down again when Dean appears in the doorway and holds out his hand in an invitation Castiel accepts.

Under the warm spray, Dean runs his hands over Castiel's body with familiarity. Castiel relaxes into it.

"What do you want to do today?" he asks as Dean works soap across the skin of his back.

"Dunno. You?"

Castiel considers. It's strange to him now, how little there is to do. Three weeks ago it had seemed like they'd have no time to do everything he wanted. Now there is little that draws Castiel's attention. 

"Maybe the garden again," he says. He wants to be alone with Dean. He doesn't want to share him with strangers, not today, not for the rest of the week. Still, he offers, "Did you want to go to the pool?"

Dean runs his hands down Castiel's back, settles his knuckles against the small of it, and works them in a massage.

"Maybe. Probably should. No salon though," he adds as an afterthought.

Castiel huffs a soft laugh, sadness creeping in at the edges. "I think I'm done with the salon."

"Any classes you want?"

Castiel shakes his head. "Too crowded, I think."

"Yeah," Dean agrees. He wraps his arms around Castiel's waist and pulls him back against him. He sets his chin on Castiel's shoulder as Castiel relaxes into his hold. He slips his fingers between Dean's.

"Yeah," Dean says again. "Think so too."

 

* * *

  

Charlie and Gilda accompany them. They walk four-wide on the path, Gilda hooking her arm through Castiel's while she holds Charlie's hand. Castiel holds Dean's hand. They pass a few other omegas, but none pay them attention. Gilda points them in the direction of a small gazebo she and Charlie had found and the four of them sit in its shade.

Gilda is pale beneath the tan of her skin, her lips drawn tight, losing color at their edges, the skin under her eyes dark with shadows. She curls into the curve of Charlie's arm and doesn't speak. Castiel sits next to her, close enough their clothing brushes. Gilda closes her eyes and says nothing. Her scent is dim in the open air, but Castiel catches the notes of fear, of pain, of desperation, on occasion.

Dean is restless. He sits next to Castiel, but his leg bounces and he stands a minute later to pace.

"Dean, please stop," Charlie says, her voice drawn tight. Gilda doesn't react. Castiel just watches. Dean looks at him, then away. He leaves the gazebo but he doesn't go far. When he returns he's carrying a small collection of flowers. He kneels before Gilda, who opens her eyes to look at him.

"Can you help me make a crown?" he asks, hands proffering the flowers.

She stares at them for a long moment before leaning forward to gather them together. 

She sorts through them, explaining with a soft voice, "You need long stems, Dean, and flexible ones." 

She takes a flower with a short, thick stem and tucks it behind Charlie's ear. Charlie smiles at her, soothing a hand over Gilda's hair.

"You need three to start, and then you braid the stems together- like this." Gilda holds her hands out and Dean leans forward to look closely. She weaves the stems together, slow and deliberate, letting Dean watch her careful fingers.

"Then you add a few flowers in as you go."

She continues to braid the stems, stopping to add flowers as she goes. When it looks like she's going to run out of flowers, Dean ducks out of the gazebo again and returns with more. These are carefully picked with long stems that bend easily under Gilda's manipulations. She smiles proudly at Dean, making him blush red.

Gilda braids a few more flowers into the crown and then turns to measure the length against Charlie's head. She adds a few more flowers, then braids the stems without adding more.

"Here, you wrap the end around like this," she says to Dean, looping the stems and tying it off. She sets the crown on Charlie's head. Charlie smiles warmly at her and leans forward to kiss her, slow and sweet.

Castiel looks away, embarrassed to intrude. Dean frowns down at his flowers. He shuffles through the remaining few before he looks up at Castiel again, his eyes lingering on Castiel's before he looks a little higher. He looks down at the flowers again before pushing them into Castiel's lap and leaving to find more. Castiel picks through them to find a few flowers for himself.

Gilda turns to him to guide him through weaving them together while Charlie goes out to join Dean. By the time they return, Castiel has braided most of the flowers together. Dean kneels in front of him and Castiel tests the length. It needs a few more inches, but Dean shares his flower. Charlie sits with Dean on the ground and the two of them braid together. Charlie grumbles as she works, her stems slipping from her fingers and unwinding. 

Gilda scoots closer to Castiel and rests her head on his shoulder. She helps Castiel finish off his crown and laughs when he drops it onto Dean's head, startling him. Dean winks at him and a few minutes later, climbs into his lap to set his crown atop Castiel's head. Castiel strains his eyes up to see it, making Dean and Gilda laugh. 

Charlie gives up on her crown, still half unwound, and instead settles for tucking loose flowers into random curls around Gilda's hair. Gilda giggles and bats at Charlie's hands until Charlie grabs them and pulls her to her feet. She drags Gilda out of the gazebo and down the path, both of them laughing.

Dean cups Castiel's face and pulls him forward into a kiss.

"Let's go catch up," he breathes into Castiel's mouth. Castiel opens his eyes to stare into Dean's where they gleam bright green against the darkness of the trees around them. He smiles and pushes at Dean's hips. Dean slips off his lap and the two of them chase after the girls, catching up to them and slowing into an easy walk, the sun warm on their shoulders, the air sweet with the scent of flowers.

 

* * *

  

In the quiet darkness of the room Dean's mouth is warm against his. His lips part to let Dean's tongue slip inside. He strokes his hands over Dean's back, curls them over the curve of Dean's hips. Dean pets through his hair, cups his face, traces the stretch of muscle from his neck to his shoulder. Castiel can't bring himself to let go. He can't push away or put space between them. Dean doesn't move away either. They're both hard but neither of them stop kissing or touching. They don't stop exploring- memorizing. They can't. They can't let go.

 

* * *

  

Dean shakes Castiel awake the next morning. Castiel rolls over to squint at him, sitting up fully at the sight of Dean's pale face. He stares at Castiel with wide eyes, his mouth drawn down into a frown. His hand trembles where it sits on Castiel's shoulder.

"What?"

Dean grimaces. "You're alpha's here."

Castiel stares at him. "But I have a couple more days."

Dean stares back for a moment before he drops his eyes to the bed. He clenches his jaw, making a muscle jump. He takes his hand away, leaves Castiel alone with the realization that this is real. 

Castiel blinks and swallows against the lump in his throat. He slides out of the bed and waits for Dean to move out his way so he can cross the room to the bathroom. He smells like Dean still and he shouldn't. He doesn't have that right. That freedom. He shivers in the cold air of the room, his fingers and toes losing sensation.

"Cas..." Dean calls after him, but Castiel ignores him. He closes the bathroom door and leans up against it. He stares across the bathroom at the shower. He jumps when Dean knocks on the door.

"Cas? You okay?"

"Yes."

"It's been a while."

Castiel looks around, blinking in confusion. He doesn't know how long he's been standing, but he finds himself moving, crossing the bathroom to turn on the shower. He leaves his clothes in a pile on the floor and steps into the water without waiting for it to warm up. He washes quickly, scrubbing his skin till it goes pink. He slips soapy fingers inside himself. It's been a few days since Dean had come inside him last, but he doesn't want to risk it. He wishes Dean had come in him last night. Castiel forces thought away and focuses on scrubbing his hair. 

When he slides the shower curtain back, Dean is sitting on the lid of the toilet, Castiel's clothes folded in his lap. He looks up at Castiel, face gaunt. He watches as Castiel dries himself off, but there's no heat to his gaze. No longing. Just a grief that Castiel knows he'd be feeling too if he could feel anything at all.

He accepts the clothes Dean brought for him- the clothes he'd arrived in. Castiel crosses his arms over his body, then forces them down to his sides. He leaves the bathroom.

Charlie and Gilda wait in the living room. Castiel's bags are stacked by the door. Charlie has the same drawn look as Dean, but Gilda's expression is devastated. Her eyes are lined with red and swollen. Castiel goes to her and hugs her, his hold tentative. She hugs him back, pressing her face into his shoulder. When he releases her, Charlie steps forward and hugs him close.

Dean waits by his bags, and when Castiel moves to stand with him, he says, "I'll walk you down."

A spa worker is outside the door with a trolley. She stacks his bags and tells them she will go down the service elevator. They are to take the main elevator; someone is waiting for them in the intake room.

Castiel flinches. Dean takes his hand. She pretends not to see, just turns her back and walks away, but her scent is tinged with sadness and anger.

Dean holds his hand tightly all the way down.

Outside the intake room, Dean pulls him into a hug. Castiel clings to him and closes his eyes against the sight of the spa staff turning their backs on them. He realizes he's trembling when Dean starts shushing him, whispering promises into his ear.

"It'll be okay. We'll see each other soon, Cas. I promise."

Castiel draws in a deep breath and shakes his head. He frees himself from Dean's hold only to reach out and grab the front of his shirt. He pulls Dean into a desperate kiss, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth. Dean cups his head, holds him close, and kisses him back.

Then Castiel's pulling away, turning his back on Dean without saying goodbye. He closes the door to the intake room behind him and he doesn't look back. A beta woman waits for him, Castiel's collar in her hands. She stares at him while he stares at it.

He considers fighting. He considers fleeing. But there's nowhere for him to go. He moves to stand in front of her, eyes focused on the wall, shoulders squared. He lifts his chin and lets her lock it into place. She slips fingers between it and his neck to test the tightness. Castiel ignores her when she asks if he's comfortable.

She sighs. "Your luggage has already been loaded into your alpha's car. Please come this way."

Castiel follows her into the lobby of the spa, the leash loose between them. His alpha's stink hits him immediately, turning his stomach. Castiel swallows back bile and moves to stand behind him as the beta passes his leash over. His alpha spends a long time looking at him, his nostrils flaring as he scents Castiel.

"He stinks," his alpha snarls at the beta man behind the desk.

"We have many omegas here, alpha," he answers without inflection.

His alpha makes a disgusted noise. He doesn't bother looking at Castiel when he turns his back and leaves. Castiel follows, eyes on the carpet beneath his feet, leash tight between them, the collar digging into his neck.

At the car his alpha shoves him in first, forcing him to his hands and knees. He twists his fingers into Castiel's collar and pulls until Castiel's back and neck are arched, the collar choking off his air.

"Make you smell like mine again," his alpha snarls into his ear.

Castiel bites back the _never_ that sits on his tongue and closes his eyes and goes away.

 

* * *

  

At home, in his room, Castiel sits on his bed and presses a hand to his stomach. He remembers the weight of Dean over him and the heat of Dean's mouth. He remembers the scent of Dean's arousal and his slick and his come. He remembers wrapping himself around Dean's body, twisted in sheets and blankets. He remembers holding Dean's hand and resting his head against Dean's shoulder. He remembers the way he felt, the false sense of freedom.

Castiel closes his eyes, and for the first time since his childhood, Castiel prays.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Art] The Golden Lock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535883) by [Nonexistenz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz)




End file.
